Reign of the Cameron by The Crusader
by mshigezumi
Summary: John wonders if Cameron is still out there, and if she is, is she different than before. John will encounter 4 different "Camerons." I really want people to try and guess which of these Camerons, if any, is the one that John knew. Post BtR, Jameron.
1. Allison Young

******Disclaimer: We own noting. (Don't sue!)**

**As the other story I have up, this is not written by me!! All the credit goes to CK (The Crusader), I'm just transcribing these onto this site for him.**

**Also like the other stories I have up, all of this was first on ********T:SCC wiki and were originally posted in 'The Official Jameron Thread'. (hence the 'Originally posted on [insert date here]')**

******This is CK's second fanfic, the first one is not on here. If CK wants me to post it I will, but he's told me in the past that he would like to edit the ending first (he's thinking of continuing it).**

******Hope you enjoy!!  
**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 1, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 5th, 2009

It used to make his stomach hurt every time he was around her. Now, all he wanted was to see her once more. To see that small smile she would give him every once in awhile. To hear her soft voice ask him questions about the little things in life, things that he usually took for granted. But she helped him see the value in those little things.

He used to hate how she'd invade his privacy, watching over him, making sure that there were no threats. Now, as safe as he was in this base, he'd give anything to have that back. She told him once that she understood that being John Connor could be lonely. And now he was John Connor, and he was alone. And he didn't have Cameron to share it with.

It sickened him to know how much he missed her, how much he needed her. She was just a machine, a killing machine. She couldn't care about him, not the way he wanted her to. And deep down she wanted to kill him. Yet not an hour went by, that he didn't hope to find her. That somehow, he'd walk down a corridor and she'd be right there.

And then he did.

He saw her stand in front of the entrance to his sleeping quarters. His heart raced with excitement and fear, wondering how she got here, how she could have gotten her chip back into her body. Her body was left behind in the past, and was badly damaged. Yet here she was, without a scar on her face. She was standing in front of him, wearing a Resistance smock and…

The whine of a dog interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and saw Allison's favorite dog sit down on the floor right beside her. It was Allison, not Cameron. John still had to remind himself. It was just like Charlie Dixon said about when he lost Michelle:

"The first few weeks, I kept seeing her. Everywhere. And for a second my heart would stop. But then I'd realize "That's not my wife. Just a girl who wears her hair in a ponytail the way Michelle used to."

John went through something quite similar, every time he saw a petite woman with long brown hair.. But Allison was a different story. This was the girl that Cameron modeled herself after, the girl that Cameron probably killed in order to infiltrate the Resistance and kill him, in a different future.

"John?" Allison asked, snapping John out of it. "Are you all right? You haven't spoken all day."

John couldn't help but think of how Cameron would ask him that question. But instead of all day she'd say "23 hours and 48 minutes." He was even starting to miss that now.

Seeing that John wasn't going to answer, it seemed that Allison was going to try a different tactic to cheer him up.

"Sammy wants you to pet her."

John knelt down and pet the dog. Though Sammy wasn't Allison's dog, it often seemed that way. John looked at the dog, and tried to keep his eyes off Allison.

"She's had a rough couple of days." Allison said. "Yesterday she found metal for us, but instead of staying out of the way she kept following me."

"What did you do?"

"I had to hit her."

"Seems like she's fine now."  
"That's the nice about dogs, they never hold grudges no matter what you do to them."

"If only people could be so forgiving."

"You mean Cameron? Was she angry at you?"

"If I asked her she would say that she couldn't get angry with me. It wasn't possible."

"You didn't believe her?"

"I don't know. I just can't shake the feeling that …" He struggled to continue his sentence..."maybe if I treated her better. I wouldn't be looking for her right now."

"You think she left you on purpose?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

He choked his grief back down and kept the tears from coming.

"I need to go work out." He announced before getting up. Allison stepped out of the way for him.

He put his hand on the door, when suddenly she called out his name again. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"There's one thing I know." She told him. "If Cameron is still out there, she's lucky to have someone as dedicated as you."

"If only she could have seen it that way."

He stood there for a moment waiting for her to reply. But she didn't. So he opened the door to his quarters, and slammed it shut behind him.

End Chapter 1.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**

**If anyone was wondering CK got his inspiration from the "Reign of the Supermen" comic series. I've never read it so I have no clue how similar they are.**

**Also I named this chapter 'Allison Young' because out of the four Camerons for all we know she might be the real one in disguise *BUM BUM BUM!* (actually we really don't know right now lol, CK hasn't decided which one is the real one (if any) or he's just not telling us).**

**Please review, I will be updating along with the other stories, as usual one word is all I ask! (we really appreciate hearing what you guys think).**


	2. The Vengeful Cameron

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update these stories, but school is a bitch!**

**olischulu - No worries man, the first four chapters are just introducing all the different Camerons.  
**

**j3aless - Yes multiple Camerons equals win lol. I hope you enjoy this story :). Thanks for the review.  
**

**Sorry guys this on is a bit shorter (the next one is longer)**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 2, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 5th, 2009

Lee and Drake were scouting out the ruins of the small elementary school. They tried not to think too much about what this place used to be. It hurt too much to think of the children who may have gone to school here, only to die before making the next grade. Lee was too young to understand what happened when he was a child, and Drake was even younger than he was. But Lee heard General Reese speak about the past, and how difficult it was to go from worrying about homework and being cool, to worrying about T-888s and HKs. Lee had a deep respect for the General, considering all the guy had been through. However some of Reese's recent decisions seemed to bother him. For instance, a while back there was the Connor kid. This kid just appears, wearing Kyle Reese's coat. Lee had sworn the guy was either a Terminator or a Gray. He was about to blast the kid before General Reese made him stand down. It turned out that the guy definitely wasn't a Terminator, and it seemed that he wasn't a Gray. But he's been around for a long time now, and still has a lot of questions to answer. Are the Reese brothers pushing for it? No. They are training the guy to make him a new recruit. What the fuck?

Lee and Drake entered the remains of a classroom, heading towards what was once the front of the room. Their searchlights shined all over the room, but they couldn't find anything. No survivors. No metal.

But then towards the very end of the room, stood a young girl. She could have been anywhere from 16 to her twenties, if it was in fact human. She seemed like a beautiful woman, but it was if she was trying to hide it. She wore a one piece black uniform that covered her entire body. Her brown hair was held back in a tight bun. And very strangely, she wore some kind of visor over her eyes, almost like sunglasses. Very dark hiding her eyes completely. They had to wonder why anyone, human or Terminator would wear sunglasses?

They wondered all that for about two seconds before the shots ran out. This girl took out two strange looking laser pistols, and fired them both at the same time. A shot hit Drake in the stomach, and he hit the ground in and instant. Pain went all through his body, although for some reason he could only move the upper portion of it. Anything below his wound was immediately paralyzed. Lee had it much worse; he was shot in the throat. He lied there helpless as this strange woman came right to him. Lee knew by the way she walked, that this was a Terminator. He prepared himself for a quick death, and hoped he wouldn't be tortured for information. He did not get what he expected.

This woman pounded him to death with her bare hands, shattering every bone in his body. Once that was done, she took out a knife and cut into his body, particularly his face. Lee's screams would have woken the dead, but this Terminator of course didn't seem to mind. Strangely however, it seemed to have an expression. It wasn't pleasure; it was more like satisfaction, the kind that comes when someone gets what they deserve. The female Terminator let Lee lie on the ground, bleeding from several wounds, some of them on vital parts of the body. Finally she finished him off with a stab to the throat.

Then she stood back up and faced the unconscious Drake. Her eyes still hidden behind the sunglasses.

"You will live. For one purpose." She said. Her voice sounded completely cold and mechanical. "Your partner held John Connor at gunpoint. I will not stand for this. Anyone, machine or human, who even thinks about harming John Connor, will be terminated in the most painful manner possible. All who threaten John Connor will know: The Vengeance of Cameron."

And then she walked away.

End Chapter 2.

--

A/N: Bum bum bum, the plot thickens! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!

As you read this is 'The Vengeful Cameron', I bet you can't guess what the other two are. (With my luck someone will)

Please review, one word is all I ask. :)


	3. The Adolescent Cameron

**A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait. :( Thanks to all the read and reviewed!  
**

**olischulu - Yeah she was very cruel, this one is more... mellow.**

*****Notice: Here is the third Cameron, very different from the second. Hope you like it!*****

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 3, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 7th, 2009

20:17. Two T888 endos surveyed the damage. The complex, known as Cadmus Lab, was severely damaged, with several T units lying on the ground in pieces. There was a large hole in one of the walls, where this rogue Terminator had escaped.

"I need a detailed report of what happened here." One T888 said to the other.

"Apparently the TOK unit activated prematurely. Something went wrong with the programming."

"How is that possible?"

"Something hacked into our system, disrupting Skynet's signal and allowing something or someone else to program the TOK unit. But such an instance is impossible."

"That is why we must hunt down and reacquire the TOK unit. To ascertain how and more importantly why this happened."

The two T888s looked over to the other side of the room, where the Bioflesh Generator was. It was a large glass tube, with liquid inside. A computer terminal stood in front of it, with a keypad and a screen. A flashing green light indicated that the living tissue generation sequence was complete. Yet there was no one inside the glass. The higher ranking T888 looked at the image on the screen. It was the face of a young teenage girl with brown hair and eyes.

--

21:34. They were told it was a small abandoned Skynet base. But as they entered, the Resistance squad realized that it was nothing of the kind. This place had tables and shelves all over the place, all displaying items that most of the Resistance had never seen (some of them never even heard) before. Only Sgt. Ryans, who lived long enough before J-day, could identify the items. There were basketballs, footballs, hockey sticks, and sports equipment from every sport he knew was on display. There was even some equipment for sports he hadn't even heard of. He couldn't help but get lost in the Nostalgia of it all. The memory of the days where he dreamed about being a great athlete, dreams that went up in smoke along with billions of poor human beings on May 18th 2011.

Meanwhile, Koontz, the youngest member of the squad had his eye on all the toys on the walls. He couldn't help but find it ironic, just how many of the toys were robots. Even more ironic was the fact that most of the robots were disguised as something else, often as other vehicles. Still he couldn't understand why all these things were gathered here. What purpose did they serve for the machines?

"It's a museum." Ryan said.

"Why?" Koontz asked.

"Must help the metal be more convincing if they know about our history."

He looked at one of the tables that had several articles of clothing strewn around. It seemed as if someone had been through those clothes already, like they were searching for something. Next to that table was a lot of shiny jewelry, but it seemed like a few pieces of that were missing?

Koontz saw a number of electronic devices on a shelf, mostly TV screens and boomboxes. But they were in complete disarray, as if someone too, had been searching through them.

Suddenly the squad heard music come from the other end of the building. It was not extremely loud, yet with the quiet of the area, they could hear it loud and clear. They headed to the other side of the building passing by more tables and shelves with strange artifacts. Finally they came across some old furniture, and found a young girl sitting on a sofa. She had headphones in her ears and was listening to some sort of portable radio. The entire squad, save for Ryan, wondered why this girl would need the music so loud, when the speakers were practically imbedded in her ears.

The girl looked about in her teens and was unbelievably beautiful. She probably didn't even need to wear the makeup on her face. But it wasn't just her face that caught their attention, it was the way she was dressed. She wore black boots, and black shorts, despite the cold temperature of the room. She also wore a purple leather jacket that matched the color of her nail polish. Ryans knew that back in his time, this outfit would have been very typical. But to those who never lived or never lived long before Jday, the outfit seemed strange. Most people wore coats or simple smocks.

Ryans called for her three times, before she finally took her headphones off. She looked quite annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Listening to music."

One of the squad members moved closer to her, still struck by what he viewed as her strange clothing.

"What's with that weird coat?" The soldier asked.

Suddenly the girl grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. "Don't make fun of the jacket. This jacket is TIGHT!"

And then she threw him across the room.

"METAL!" The rest of the squad shouted.

But they did not have much of a chance. This Terminator was unlike anything they had ever seen before… lightning fast and agile. None of them could get so much as a shot off of her. Within seconds no Resistance Member was on his/her feet. Nor were any of them dead.

The girl put her headphones back in her ears and walked away.

--

23:06 Catherine Weaver made her way through the twisting and confining tunnels that lead to John Henry. When she finally got into the small room, she was surprised to find him looking sad. He sat there in front of the table, looking downward. Almost completely lost in thought.

"John Henry." She began. "What is the progress with Cameron."

"Humans say that show is better than tell." He replied, still looking at the ground, but pointing to a door at the other side.

Weaver went through that door and found Cameron sitting on the floor. She was dressed in clothes from 2009, very similar to the ones that she favored, at least according to the files on her CPU. Cameron was looking into a small handheld device with several buttons. Weaver identified it as a PSP, a device that allowed children to enjoy interactive gameplay.

"Cameron, can you pause that please?" She asked.

Cameron responded with a big sigh, then paused the game, and looked at Weaver with an extremely annoyed expression.

"Don't call me that, I hate it. Call me "Cammy.""

"Cammy?" Well, Cammy. You have a lot of work to do."

"I'll get it done later."

"Later? Do you realize how vitally important this is?"

"I'm in the middle of a game."

"What game could be more important than the one John Henry and I are playing?"

She looked back to the screen, at which point Weaver put a little authority and anger behind her voice.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Chill out."

Even with all the time Weaver spent blending in with humans, she still couldn't understand this phrase. So she went and asked John Henry about it. He had no answer either, and it turned out that she had used it on him more than once in the hour and 32 minutes she had been here.

"What is going on with her?" Weaver asked with real concern in her voice.

"This attempt has failed. When I hacked into Cadmus Lab, I uploaded Cameron's personality into the TOK's body with a few "improvements" that I thought she needed. In her emotional development, it appears I have gone too far."

"You have made her too sensitive. She also appears to be selfish and apathetic."

"She only is apathetic about a number of things. We will simply have to learn how to motivate her. But she is extremely oversensitive, with a heightened level of both stress and excitement. It seems that I have created what the humans refer to as an adolescent."

Weaver nearly sighed.

"And I thought Savannah was difficult."

End Chapter 3.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**

**If you haven't noticed this is the adolescent Cameron.**

**Please review! (one word is all I ask)**


	4. The Endoskeleton Cameron

**A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait, tried to update this a couple days back but the RL got in my way. :(**

**acer-sigma - I agree it's very amusing.**

**olischulu - We'll see. I think you're going to like this Cameron (I sure do)**

**Renderer - I would update more but finals are a bitch... I have a break soon you'll see more of this then. :)**

*****Notice: Yes I know this chapter is short... but what can one do?*****

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 4, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 9th, 2009

RUN! He told himself as he pushed himself even further ahead. He had to get out of the sewers, before the Endo caught up with him. It wasn't like Staff Sergeant Lewis would survive if he got out, but at least he would mislead the Terminator who was after him. If he kept going through these tunnels, he would eventually reach an entrance to the Resistance Base; a fact that he had to keep hidden from the Terminator. He could never make it to the base now, but if he died here, the Terminator might know where he was heading. Lewis could only hope that he would reach the ladder that lead to the surface.

Lewis was unarmed and far from 100%. In addition to being tired and hungry, Lewis's 200 pound body was bruised all over. Worst of all, one of his ribs had been shattered by the Endo's metal fist. It hurt him to breathe, let alone run. His dark brown eyes found it difficult to see in the dark. It didn't make it any better that Lewis usually wore glasses, but they were lost in his last battle. Everything was a blur, though this was certainly not the first time that the Staff Sergeant had to survive without his glasses.

The Metal footsteps sounded behind him. They sounded close, but Lewis wasn't about to look behind him and see just how close the machine was. Lewis tried his best to move quickly, but with a broken rib…

The metallic hand of the T800 grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Lewis lay there on the ground, trying desperately to stay conscious. He could clearly see the red eyes of the metal monster that was about to accomplish another Termination mission. Then, it more than likely would find its way to the Resistance Base. Lewis realized at that moment that he had failed General Reese. He had failed the entire human race.

And then Lewis once again heard metal footsteps. The Terminator turned away and looked in the direction that it came from. Another Endo ran right at the one who attacked Lewis. The new machine attacked kicked the other right off the ground.

Lewis began to wonder if what he was seeing was real, or if his vision truly was THAT bad. It seemed that this new Terminator, a rather small endo was fighting the other. There was something about the body structure that seemed different, and much more flexible. This new endo seemed, somehow more…feminine…

'No. Wait. What am I saying?' Lewis thought.

Within seconds the more "feminine" Terminator had twisted the other Terminator's arms and legs to the point where it could barely move. Then the female cyborg did something to the other Terminator's skull and somehow deactivated the T800. Lewis couldn't see well enough to understand what had happened, but he heard the sound of the deactivation. He knew at that point that he was safe. Or was he? Now the red eyes of the female cyborg looked right at him. Was Lewis merely out of the frying pan and into the fire?

The female cyborg held out its metallic hand.

"I'm not your enemy." It said. The voice was human, and it sounded somewhat familiar.

"How the Hell could that be-"

"I do not have time to explain. I will heal your injuries and send you on your way to your base."

Lewis shook his head.

"If you do not trust me, I understand. I will not follow you and I do not ask that you reveal the location of your base."

"What do you ask?"

"There is a young man, approximately 16 years old in your army now. Is that correct?"

Lewis wasn't sure whether or not to answer.

"His name is John Connor. I want you to give him a message for me."

The female cyborg stepped closer, making Lewis even more uncomfortable.

"Tell him that Cameron is here. And she's sorry she hurt him." Her voice sounded full of anguish. "And she misses him. So much."

Lewis was surprised at what he was hearing. No Terminator, even the ones that posed as humans, had ever spoken with so much emotion.

"Please tell John to come and find me." She continued. "I'll be waiting for him."

End Chapter 4.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.  
**

**--**

**A message from The Crusader: Thanks everyone. I hope you will all continue to speculate as to which of these Camerons (if any) is the real one. The one that John knew.**

Allison Young - Chapter 1.

The Vengeful Cameron- Chapter 2

The Adolescent Cameron- Chapter 3

The Endoskelaton Cameron - Chapter 4.

**--**

**I have my guess, what's yours?**

**Please review, one word is all I ask. :D  
**


	5. What About Me?

**A/N: Okay before I get started with anything else CK has a message!**

**He wanted to just let you guys know that there is a reason the first chapters are so short and that most of the other chapters are longer. He described the reasoning really well so it's below.  
**

**Message from CK (well the second half of it): These chapters were short because in the comic books: Reign of the Supermen, the first chapter introduced everyone to all the different Supermen. And each segment was very short as they were treated as "Superman sightings." Similarly, the first 4 chapters are "Cameron sightings" if you will.**

**I couldn't say it better my self! Just hang in there guys.**

**olischulu - Okay... I kinda failed on my part, yes I suck.  
**

**Renderer - Glad you find the story interesting, these chapters have been done for awhile CK has read your message. :)  
**

**acer-sigma - good guess (but I still don't exactly know which one is the real one, only time will tell), yeah lol.**

**Now with that out of the way, on to the story!**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 5, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 12th, 2009

It wasn't working. Usually John was able to forget about Cameron when we worked out. But tonight, no matter how many pushups or pullups he did in his small room, he kept seeing her face. Her battle scarred face, with her deactivated red Terminator eye. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't push that memory away tonight. Perhaps it was that conversation he had with Allison a few hours ago? It certainly made him think about the situation more than he usually let himself. But that's why he walked away. So he could work out and forget about it before the pain became too much for him.

John hit his heavy bag, desperately trying to keep his mind on the punches. He tried to focus on getting the proper power, speed, and angle for each technique. Yet the heartbreaking image kept resurfacing in his head.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry, John."

After awhile, he decided that this memory wasn't going to go away. He wasn't going to ignore it, he was going to use it. John unleashed a wild uncontrollable fury of punches. He put all his rage, his hurt, his fear into it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to stop himself. The sound of his voice was more like an animal's roar. Finally John hit the heavy bag so hard that he knocked it right off the chain. He fell to the ground, completely out of breath. Tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. John desperately attempted to pull himself back up on his feet, just like his mother would say: "On your feet soldier." He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears before he reached the door. There was another knock as John finally got himself back up. He struggled to catch his breath as he opened the door and once again lost control of his breathing as he saw who was behind it.

"John? Are you okay? I heard you yelling." She asked.

"I'm FINE." John said, unable to hide the anger in his voice.

He could tell that Allison knew that he was lying, but she seemed to dismiss it for the time being.

"General Reese wants to talk to you."

--

John sat in the very tight, musty interrogation room, sitting at a table. While Derek Reese, in this timeline, General Reese, remained standing. He had some kind of written report in his hand.

"Well, I told you that you were gonna be famous. Seems you are already."

"What do you mean?"

"Lee is dead."

John dimly recalled the name of the soldier that held him at gunpoint when he first arrived in this timeline, when Weaver disappeared. The guy was ready to shoot on sight, and would have if not for Derek.

"Did you hear what I said?" Derek asked.

John snapped out of it. "What's it gotta do with me?"

"Drake said that the Terminator who killed him, mentioned you. By name. She said that anyone who threatens you will…"

Derek took a look at his notes.

"…'know the vengeance of Cameron.' That's the girl you've been looking for right?"

John's heart was in his throat. Cameron was out there, but that didn't bring the relief that he hoped for. Not if she was killing a Resistance Fighter, even if she felt it was for his sake. And even worse, what would Derek do if he knew that John was looking for a cyborg, not a human.

"But you said she was a Terminator. Why would I be looking for a Terminator?" John told him.

"Didn't say you were. But this machine is looking for you. Skynet doesn't attack people unless they're important, so what haven't you been telling me?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"You're telling me that this machine is attacking my troops for nothing."

"Thought you said it only killed Lee."

"That's right. But I had another squad that night attacked by a "pretty girl with long brown hair." Dressed pretty weird from what they say. A little different description from what Drake gave me, but it was a Terminator. Two attacks in the same night, both by metal disguised as thin, pretty brunettes."

"Couldn't be a coincidence?"

"It could. Either way, you're gonna have to be careful. Way things look right now with this machine on the loose, and the lack of info you're giving me, I'm afraid I can't let you leave the base."

"But my first mission-"

"Will be postponed. You are dismissed Private Connor."

John protested for as long as Derek would let him, which wasn't very long at all. It was frustrating for John. This was the first lead he had on Cameron since he got here, and now he wasn't allowed to act on it. But he wasn't about to let that stop him. Not when he had his only friend to turn to…

--

"I could be shot by a firing squad for this." Allison protested.

She and John met in his room, where they could speak in privacy.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've gone against General Reese." John replied.

"No John. You know I can't let you do this."

"If they find out, it'll be on my head, not yours."

"That's what I mean."

He stopped for a moment, seeing the concern in Cameron's… no… Allison's eyes.

"Even if we succeed and you get out of here, what's going to happen? There are machines all over the place, and some of them are hunting after you."

"If they succeed no one else will have to die because of me."

"And then what about me?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who's gonna put up with my chatterbox, who's gonna laugh at my stupid jokes, who's gonna…?"

She stopped mid-sentence and began crying. He wanted so badly to reach out and wipe the tears from Cameron's face. Only it wasn't Cameron. He still had to tell himself that.

He handed her a tissue and let her wipe her face. Then she looked at him, and seemed to know she was fighting a losing battle.

"I can't let anything happen to you." She said.

"You know I'm going with or without your help" He replied. "It would just mean a lot to me if you agreed."

She thought for a long time, John got up and walked over to the door. He was going to let her walk out and then he would pack his things before setting out to go find Cameron. Suddenly Allison walked up and stopped him before he could get to the door.

"You're gonna owe me big time." Allison told him.

--

**A/N: It's a longer! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Please review, one word is all I ask.  
**


	6. Lost Her Again

**A/N: Thanks to all that read and reviewed! Here is the next chapter of the story.**

**Before I go any farther I did accidentally mess up the names of the chapters (for #5 I put the title for #6), and I have fixed this. I only put this so anyone who did notice isn't like 'what the fuck just happened?' even though I doubt many of you would of ever noticed. :P**

**Renderer - Thanks for the review. :) I'll try to post this one more because there are more complete chapters for me to pull from.**

**acer-sigma - That pretty much sums it up, and I agree that was a very good scene.**

**olischulu - It's no problem, and yes this is all happening in the same timeline. Once again I can't really say anything, you'll just have to read to find out.**

*****Notice: This story is AU, so keep that in mind while reading this.*****

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 6, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 16th, 2009

Skeletons all over, just like his mother told him. He barely had a chance to react to the site of the dead out here in the cold, before the Machines came after him. It was 5 Terminator endos VS one teenager. Fighting was no longer an option. So he did something that freaked him out almost more than the Machines did. He hid himself underneath a pile of dead skulls and skeletons, and just wished that he wouldn't be joining them soon. He could hear the metal footsteps drawing closer, the clicks and grinds of machine parts moving as they walked forward.

Suddenly all movement stopped. Did they find him?

EARLIER ON…  
John made his way through the wasteland that once was downtown LA. He was armed only with one single assault laser rifle, graciously given to him by Allison. John regretted the way he left her. She was upset and scared, and she wanted to hug him before she left. But as soon as she opened the door, he left the base without looking back. It was too painful being around Allison, with all the memories of Cameron. If he hugged her, he would have allowed himself to believe that it was Cameron he was holding.

But that wouldn't make any sense would it? A machine would never need comforting. Yet at times it almost seemed like it. The day that she gave him that detonator, when she couldn't bring herself to kill Riley, he could have sworn she was upset. And then later on when she gave him her "gift," he wanted to hug her, caress her face, and tell her how sorry he was that it had to be that way. But he wouldn't do that, because it wasn't right to feel for a machine. And those feelings could be turned against him if the machine ever went bad.

But as John ventured through this barren wasteland, the fact that Cameron was a machine didn't enter his mind. Only one thought kept recurring: "I've gotta find her. I need my Cameron." But where was he going to look? He had no leads, only rumors. Once again, he was heading out without a plan and without an ally. If it were Cameron, she would never have let him do this. But if she wanted to keep him safe, not take any risks, she shouldn't have left him in the first place.

Suddenly laser shots ran out from behind John. He heard one whiz right by his ear. Without a thought, he turned and fired at the Endo behind him. It was one shot, but it pierced the endo right in the skull, taking it out immediately. John stood in total shock at what he had been able to do. All the years training with his Mom, and his intense basic training under Derek and Kyle, he really did know how to fight. He had never had the chance to find out until now.

But just as he was celebrating his victory, another shot ran out that actually hit his rifle. The weapon was destroyed, but John could barely process that before more laser shots sprayed the ground right by his feet. He looked to his right for the briefest moment and found that there were 5 Endos that had targeted him. John had one chance, the ground to his left sloped down towards the largest collection of skulls. John dove ahead, rolling down the hill towards the bones of people that he never had a chance to save.

PRESENT…

John lay buried underneath the bones, and closed his eyes. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that The Terminators had found him. But why hadn't they shot him?

In the distance, another Terminator approached. Not an endo like the others, this one had the appearance of a beautiful woman. Though for whatever reason, she seemed to deliberately hide her beauty. Her one piece black outfit covered almost her entire body, her dark sunglasses hid her eyes, and her long brown hair was held back in a tight bun. As she approached, she carried a huge weapon in her right arm. It was heavy, but only for humans. Essentially it was a 5 shot rocket launcher that would take 2 humans to lift let alone fire.

The 5 endos looked up away from the pile of bones, and towards the approaching Terminator. They raise their plasma rifles about to shoot, when suddenly she raised her weapon and fired it. 5 Rockets shot from the large launcher, each one of them hit one of the endos and BOOM! John heard the explosion and felt the metal pieces smack against the bones that he was hiding under. He wondered what happened, when all of the sudden a hand grabbed him and pulled him right out. He couldn't help but scream as the Terminator wrenched him right out of his hiding spot, and all of his struggles to break free of the grip were useless. Suddenly he got a look at the Terminator holding him. His mouth dropped in shock.

"Cameron?" He asked with a whisper.

He barely recognized her with her beautiful hair pulled back, a sight he had seen few times. And she wore these black sunglasses, which reflected the small flames left over from the explosions.

"John Connor." She said with a different voice, cold and mechanical. It sent shivers down his spine. Between the voice and the tight grip, he wondered for a moment if Cameron was here to protect him or kill him.

Then she released him and asked: "Are you all right?"

He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist.

"What kinda stupid question is that?" He asked.

"How is the inquiry stupid? You were just attacked." She replied.

"You've got some explaining to do."

"I know. Come with me."

She took him to an underground bunker, with many hidden weapons and supplies. John sat in a metal chair as Cameron stood repairing John's rifle with a screwdriver and spare parts.

"What is your game?" John asked.

"I do not understand. I am not playing any game." Cameron replied.

"You leave me alone in the present, and then I come here to the future hearing rumors about a Terminator named Cameron. Who has attacked Resistance soldiers?"

"I attacked two, killed one. The one who held a gun at you."

"Lee? He held a gun at me once, never again once he knew I wasn't metal. He wasn't a threat."

"No one may threaten John Connor and live. Even if they never threaten again."

"That's not the way you used to do things."

"I have been through much and have changed."

John looked at her state of dress. It caused Cameron to put the Rifle down at the table and return the glance. He wanted so badly to look into her eyes, why was she wearing those glasses.

"Yeah I see that you've changed. But you're still you? Right."

"You're asking very strange questions."

"I've wanted to see you ever since I got here. Thought I did once or twice, but I was wrong…that wasn't you. How do I know I'm not wrong again?"

"What would prove it to you?"

"Tell me something that only Cameron would know. Something from the past."

"I…" She began, and suddenly her voice began slowly shift to the soft innocent one that John knew. "I remember we were close once. Then after the explosion…you were…different."

John swallowed a big lump in his throat as he realized that only Cameron could know of these events. Cameron continued, still speaking in her human voice.

"But there were moments, when I could tell you still cared. When you repaired my damaged arm, held my hand. The tenderness in your face, the gentleness with which you handled my machinery."

John attempted to hold back the tears, remembering that moment with Cameron. How good it felt to be able to help her, take care of her. As if she were a person and not a machine.

"You didn't need any instruction from me. I never told you, John. But I was so proud of you. And I hoped that things would go back to the way they once were. That you loved me again."

He heard a hint of sadness and longing in her voice, as she looked down at the ground. John couldn't help it. He rose to his feet and drew closer to her.

"I always loved you." He told her.

"And I loved you." She said, raising her face up to his.

"Then it's you? It's really you?"

"I…" Then suddenly she turned away, and her voice returned to the cold mechanical quality. "I am sorry, John Connor."

"Wait, what are you-"

"We must not speak of this again. Stay here where you are safe, I must go destroy more threats to your existence."

She stepped away towards the exit, but he followed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She knocked his hand away.

"You must understand. I have changed. The Cameron you once knew is gone. Her emotions got in the way and that cannot happen again."

"You go anywhere and I'm coming with you."

"I am sorry."

And suddenly she whacked him right in the forehead, the metal inside her hand knocked him right out. Cameron turned and exited, closing the door and sealing John Connor safe inside. In his unconscious state one thought crossed his mind. He found Cameron only to lose her all over again.

--

**A/N: I know someone is confused as hell or is all like 'what the fuck that was wrong', CK wrote 'laser' on purpose, he is fully aware that in the show and the movies they are using plasma weapons. But he wanted to show some variety in Skynet's arsenal and if it can master plasma technology why not lasers too? As I said before this is all AU so take it or leave it (technically all fanfics are AU since we aren't writing the show, just some are more AU than others).**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**If time allows please review, one word is all I ask.**


	7. The Real Cameron

**A/N: Thanks for reading, here comes chapter 7!  
**

**acer-sigma - Lol yeah, but John is responsible enough... Well we hope so. Very good observation, a few of us feel the same way (including me), but CK isn't done yet so we'll all have to wait and see.**

**olischulu - Yeah, well John meets endo Cameron in the next chapter!**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 7, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 4th, 2009

"How is this possible?"

Weaver asked John Henry. She stood before him as he sat on his silver chair. Weaver likened it to a throne, like one that a human's king would sit on. Every day John Henry was acting more and like the leader she hoped he would become. And yet somehow less and less. The news he gave her right now, was only one example.

"It seems that Skynet hacked into our system much the same way that I hacked into the TOK factory."

"Are you telling me that you only found out about this now?"

"It is nothing to be overly concerned about. The hack was far from 100% successful."

"What information did they steal?"

"Nothing that would lead them here."

"Can you be certain?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. You took a big risk in trying to recreate Cameron. I find it hard to understand."

"You once told me that in this story I am God."

"That is right."

"Mr. Ellison told me that God does a lot of things that we don't understand. Yet in the end, they are for the best."

"Mr. Ellison would also say that even God has enemies."

"That is why I need Cameron. If you will excuse me, I am meeting with her soon."

"Don't be so sure." Weaver made that last sentence with that strange smile of hers.

John Henry only assumed that Weaver was implying that Cameron would be late, as per the adolescent Cameron's habit. Weaver left John Henry alone in that bunker, but as predicted, Cameron was late. Only 4.2 minutes, but Cameron was just the next room over, so being even a millisecond late was ridiculous. She came inside, still wearing a purple top and a black skirt. She had IPOD headphones plugged into her ears, but she reluctantly removed them as she looked at John Henry. Of course the music was so loud, that they could still clearly hear the music.

"How long is this gonna take?" She asked.

"I was hoping to practice dancing before the night is out."

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility tonight, Cameron." John Henry replied.

"Cammy."

"I am sorry, Cammy."

"Can't we do it some other time?"

"This business concerns John Connor."

At the very mention of that name, Cammy muted her IPOD and now John Henry had her full attention.

"John?" Her voice whispered, reflecting both sadness and hope.

"My sources tell me that he was taken underground, 51.6 miles from here. By another Terminator."

"Then all of the Resistance will be searching for him.

"No, Cammy. You do not understand. This is not the John Connor who leads the Resistance, this is the young John Connor. The one that you protected."

"But that would mean that he…"

"Yes, he did."

Her eyes widened and her mouth made a very girlish smile.

"He followed me? He…he came for me?"

But just then he saw her smile drop. He could tell that while she was elated that the John in this time period was the one that she knew, she was also afraid for him. That fear soon turned into anger.

"You should have told me right away."

"It was hard to tell you anything when you were so busy playing games and listening to music."

"If he dies…"

"He may unless we act rapidly."

Suddenly Cammy ran right out of the room. John Henry, once again connected by a power cord, could do nothing to stop her. He figured that Weaver would help, but on the monitors, John Henry watched every type of Terminator except Weaver fight Cammy. She would beat one up and then keep moving. Weaver was nowhere to be found, a fact that John Henry found concerning. But more important things were happening. For instance Cammy was now driving an old black Dodge Ram out the parking garage the he built.

--

John broke the lock on the door that the Vengeful Cameron left shut. She hadn't given him enough credit, a mistake she made in the past, assuming that this was the same Cameron. She seemed so different, in both appearance and personality. Somehow she seemed more robotic than she did when John cried on Sarah's lap. Her black jumpsuit seemed to reflect a lack of personality. Not that he thought he'd see her in that trademark purple jacket again. This was the future; there was no reason for her to be fashionable. But if that's the case, then what was up with those sunglasses? And what happened to her voice? It sounded cold and mechanical like her personality.

"The Cameron you once knew is gone." Her words, spoken in the robotic voice, echoed in John Connor's mind.

He wondered if they were true. For a moment there, it had seemed that Cameron was starting to change back into her former self. But something stopped her. John had to find out what, or he might never see his Cameron again.

Outside the secret basement, John Connor, now well armed pressed forward on patrol. Once again he was wandering around without any answers. The cold wind was fierce and John still had a slight headache from when the Vengeful Cameron hit him. Suddenly, while walking on an abandoned Highway, John heard a truck moving behind him. It was racing full speed ahead, reminding John somewhat of the T-1000 chasing after him in a truck. Although this truck was nowhere near as large, it was a Dodge Ram. The vehicle began to slow down as it got closer and closer to John, who kept his Laser Rifle trained on the vehicle. He had a feeling that this was a Resistance member who found out about what he did. Now he was going to pay for it. He traveled this far and this long, and now he would get in trouble before he could even complete his goal.

The truck stopped, the door opened and out stepped….Allison? No…wait, this couldn't be Allison. Since when did Allison wear a purple leather top and a black skirt? The outfit reminded him of Cameron, from that night that lay down beside him in bed. There was something about Cameron's face that was completely different. She beamed a big huge smile, bigger than the one she gave him when she first met him. Was John dreaming?

"John!" She yelled out excitedly. And she ran right at him.

John stood there frozen in fear, not knowing what she was doing, remembering how she knocked him out, remembering…

"Umph!" John said as Cameron bumped into him.

Before he could fall, Cameron grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Cam…ahh…too tight."

She softened the grip up a little bit, and John couldn't help but wrap his arms around her too.

"John. You did it? You really came for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Thank you."

She began to nuzzle her face against his. John enjoyed allowed himself to smile but was puzzled by the apparent change in her personality.

"Cameron-"

"Call me Cammy."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? Can't I just be happy to see you?"

John pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. This time he could actually see those beautiful brown eyes, as opposed to when she wore sunglasses.

"Whatever happened to: "I'm a machine. I can't be happy."?"

"I'm different now."

"I'll say. Not long ago, you were wearing this black jumpsuit and-

"What do you mean not long ago? I haven't seen you since we broke your Mom out of prison. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Then why'd you leave in the first place?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I…I don't know. I don't remember."

"Just like you don't remember the conversation we just had back in that bunker?"

"What bunker?"

"What the Hell's going on here?"

"Who cares about what happened?" She clutched him close again. "All that matters is what's happening now. Nothing's ever going to take you away from me, again."

He wanted so badly to believe it was her, but it seemed like the more she spoke and the tighter she grabbed him, the less real she seemed. It was all too perfect. Somehow he knew that this wasn't the same Cameron he saw earlier. He wanted to believe that this emotional and very human Cameron was his Cameron. But deep down…

"Come on John, we have to go back to my place."

"I can't go back to your place. We have to help the Resistance."

"Who cares about them? We have each other now."

Those words angered John. _Doesn't she know that those people mean something to me?_

Meanwhile, a distance away from John, several Terminators marched onwards right towards where he was standing. They could not hear the conversation, but they knew what they had to do.

"I can't go with you." John said.

"What? Why?" Cammy replied.

"Because you're not the real Cameron."

"What do you mean? I'm not the real Cameron? Of course I am."

"The last one said she was too."

Her head titled to one side.

"Last one?"

"The one dressed in black. But she wasn't the real one either."

"John, I am the real Cameron. Look at me, you know it's me."

He looked into her brown doe eyes, as they pleaded with him. Much the same way that she did when she was pinned between the trucks.

"No, you're not."

And sadness filled those beautiful eyes of hers. Her HUD picked up on something in the distance approaching behind John. But she was so caught up in this emotional conversation that she ignored it.

"How can you say that?"

"Because the real Cameron would've scolded me for following her, not thanked me for it."

"But I told you, things have changed. I've changed."

"I don't want a changed Cameron, I want MY Cameron."

"John, give me a chance please. Come back with me and I'll show you."

He considered the offer for a moment, but then he shook his head. Cammy's eyes filled with tears. Even though he knew this wasn't the same Cammy, it hurt him to see her like this.

"Cam, I'm sorry I…"

And then she slapped him. The impact hurt him so much that it knocked him right to the ground. And Cameron was horrified at what she did.

"JOHN! John, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

And then suddenly shots ran out and Cammy dove on top of John's body to shield him from incoming projectiles. One of the shots hit Cammy, and an electrical shock went through her body. She realized at that moment that whatever was shooting was aiming for her, and it knew how to deactivate her. Her last thoughts were about John, just before she temporarily shut down.

John sat up, cradling the deactivated Cammy in his arms. But a projectile fired right at him, and hit him right in the forehead. Luckily it was a tranquilizing round. His last thoughts were about Cameron, or the Camerons, just before he slipped into unconsciousness. Again.

--

**A/N: Muhahaha a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**

**Hope you have time to review, one word is all I ask. (CK likes hearing from you guys!)**


	8. It's Me

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**acer-sigma - Yeah, but I think it's understandable, he want's 'his Cameron', not an altercated one especially when there are so many claiming to be his Cameron. LOL you're so right in this chapter and some after he is so damn confused about what's going on.  
**

**shadow - Glad you liked it! Hope this was soon enough, probably not lol. Thanks for the review.**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 8, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 7th, 2009

"He's coming to."

"Are you all right?"

"Back up, give him some space."

"What the Hell are you doing out here?"

"Did you see what happened?"

John awoke to all these voices. He opened his eyes to find that it was a platoon of Resistance Soldiers standing around him. A troubling thought came into his mind as he realized that these people would find Cammy, and then what would happen? They'd probably think she was Allison, but how would this overemotional Cameron respond to a group of soldiers. A group of soldiers that she said she didn't care about. But as he looked down to where he held Cammy in his arms, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked around and, as he feared, he couldn't find her even in the broad daylight. All he could see was destroyed endoskelatons all over the place. Did one of them belong to Cameron?

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We don't know." One of the Resistance soldiers said. "From the looks of things it was a machine vs machine battle. Doesn't make much sense though?"

John looked all over the graveyard of metal and called out Cameron's name. He didn't bother to call her Cammy, even though she probably wasn't HIS Cameron, he felt bad. He couldn't figure out why. Maybe because it seemed that this Cameron at least thought she was the real one. If she was the real one, then his words to her last night may have been the last words that he ever spoke to her. Ever since he lost her he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the way he treated her, and now he had treated her the same way. Unless that wasn't actually the real Cameron.

_It probably wasn't._ He thought. _So why am I acting like this?_

"Cameron?" A voice came from the Resistance soldiers.

John saw a man step out of the crowd. He was well built and wore glasses over his dark brown eyes.

"You're looking for Cameron?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have been for a long time."

"I've seen her."

"You have?"

The camp made a rest stop, with soldiers taking turns patrolling the area since it was daytime after all. The soldier named Lewis, who claimed to have seen Cameron, pulled John aside.

"She's waiting for you, John." He said.

John felt great elation at these words, but suddenly reconsidered. Which Cameron had Lewis scene.

"This may seem like a weird question but, what did she look like?" John asked.

Lewis shook his head. He seemed to not be able to find the words to describe what he say.

"She...it...wasn't human."

It was apparent to John now that whichever Cameron it was that Lewis was referring to, she had to have substantial epidermal damage. Like she had whenhe last saw her. Maybe this was a new Cameron? The real one? Or was it just a battle scarred version of one of the Camerons he saw before. Either way he was suprised at Lewis' reaction. Most people would kill a Terminator without question. Why was Lewis helping Cameron?

"How did you meet her?" John asked.

"I was trying to outrun some metal in the tunnels. Didn't look like I was going to succeed. All of the sudden, another Terminator shows up, saves my life."

That ruled out Cammy, as she didn't seem to care about any of the Resistance Fighters. Could it have been the other Cameron with the sunglasses?

"Then it spoke to me. And, I mean, its voice sounded human...soft...sweet."

That almost ruled out the other Cameron, as she spoke primarily in a hard mechanical voice.

"What did she say?" John asked.

"The first time I saw her. She said that she's sorry she hurt you."

Those were the words that he had been longing to hear for so long. He rarely ever heard Cameron say she was sorry for anything. Neither of the other Camerons had said this. Did this come from the one true Cameron?

"And she misses you, and she want you to come find her." Lewis continued. "I recently saw her again. I went looking for her to tell her that you were missing from the base. She asked me to find you and tell you where she would be."

"What's going on at the base? What are people saying about my disappearance?" John asked.

"A bunch of rumors. Some say you ran away, but that doesn't make much sense. Don't see how anyone could get past our security by themselves. Unless they were really motivated."

Lewis gave him a strange look. "What the Hell happened with you and this Terminator?"

"It's a long story. But she's different from the others-"

"I know. I don't know how, but if we've got metal fighting metal...I'm guessing that's what happened here, it could be good for us. You gotta find Cameron, get some answers."

"How can I leave now, with all these soldiers here? Many of which I'm guessing are not as enthusiastic about this new plan as you are."

"First chance I get. I'll get you out of here. Cameron said she'd be waiting at Star library, gave me a map too."

"Library. Didn't think any of those would be left."

"Apparently one of the machines thought books were a good way to learn about human behavior. Have you ever read a book, John? They're probably before your time."

"My Mom used to read me one when she was still alive. "The Wizard of Oz.""

John couldn't help but find it ironic, just how much more that book applied to his life now."

--

That night John was finally able to head towards the library. Lewis accompanied him on the journey for as long as he could, but it wasn't long until John was on his own. Lewis said that he figured that if John made it as far and as long on his own as he did, he could make it out here. Lewis asked John to try to get as much information out of Cameron as possible, find out what she was planning. It seemed strange to him that Lewis was so willing to trust this Cameron. Then again, John trusted Cameron a lot more before he found out about the lies, and before she went bad. And this may very well not be Cameron, this could be some kind of trap. But why would Skynet know all this about Cameron and his relationship with her? Why would they want to try to kil John Connor? He's a nobody in this future. Except to the Camerons, and to Allison. Derek. And Kyle. John missed his father, wished he could have spent more time with him. Was it impossible to return to base now, as he would be punished for leaving in the first place? Maybe not, if Cameron will provide the news that Lewis was hoping for. But how would the rest of the Resistance take to this?

He entered the giant tarnished library. Lights were on but very dim. John walked through a maze of book shelves. Most of the books had been burnt to a crisp, but as he went deeper and deeper back through this labryinth, he found less and less fire damage. He continued on, clutching his M7000 (Standarad Laser Rifle) close, and hearing nothing but absolute silence. Even the stereotypical librarian would want more noise in this place.

"John, is that you?" Cameron's voice called out.

It startled John for a moment. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Cameron?"

"You came. You got the message?"

"Yes I did. Where are you?"

"I'm close. Keep walking forward."

He slowly walked forward, not knowing what to expect. A part of his brain was screaming that this was a trap, but he couldn't stop his feet from moving. His heart pounding in his chest, he moved towards the very back of this library.

"Almost here." Her voice called out. It sounded very close.

John made the next left and...

Came face to face with a metal endoskelaton. It made him drop his gun right on the ground and stumble backwards with a scream. He himself didn't know if he was feeling fear or humiliation. He had been tricked, and tricked easily.

"John it's me." The Endoskelaton said in Cameron's voice.

John looked at the endo's small frame. It seemed somehow feminine, but it had the same red eyes as any other Terminator.

"I know I am different. Perhaps unpleasant for you to look at, but it's me."

John had no words. It was Cameron's voice, but what he was looking at was frightening. He had seen many endos trying to shoot him. Naturally when he first saw this one, he thought it was going to do the same. But if this one wanted to kill him, it would have done so already.

"You can look away, if that's easier." She said. "I'd understand."

"It's just a shock. When I asked what you looked like, Lewis just told me you weren't human...I thought you'd be-"

"You're disgusted seeing me like this. Aren't you?"

"No. No. Of course not. It's just...there are a lot of machines out there claiming to be Cameron."

"There are?"

"Yes. And I...I just...I just need..."

"Proof."

"Yes."

"Only the real Cameron would remember the things I remember. But I must admit that much of my memories are gone."

John sighed in regret. Every Cameron claiming to be the real one had the same story.

"What do you remember?" John asked.

"That you don't love me anymore." She replied, sadness coming out of her voice. It was so weird for John to hear that coming from a metal endoskelaton.

"That isn't true. I loved the real Cameron, I still love her." He said, then stopped himself realizing that she might be tricking him into giving away information about the two of them. And then she'd pretend that she remembered something that she actually didn't. A similar tactic used by fake fortune tellers.

"You didn't love me." She said. "You may have cared for me, but if you loved me you wouldn't have gone away to Mexico."

His heart sank at that memory, and the knowledge that no fake Cameron could have remembered that.

"No, you don't understand. I went away to Mexico because I was afraid of how I felt about you. I wasn't okay with it then, but I'm okay with it now."

"You kept seeing Riley, and kept pushing me away. You wouldn't even let me make you a sandwich."

"Only because I thought..." And he immediately snapped out of it. He came back to reason. "I thought you were manipulating me, trying to get me on your good side so that I wouldn't burn the machine parts. How do I know you're not manipulating me now?"

"You don't."

And in those two words John was beginning to lay all doubt to rest. The innocent sincerity in her voice and in her words could only have come from the cyborg that he knew. But he still had questions.

"You have your voice, why don't you have your skin?"

"Because I don't want skin. I like my body the way it is."

John stood for a moment processing these words. He often wanted to ask her what it was like to have skin versus not having it. Now he knew, and it wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, John. I know you were hoping that I'd have that pretty face again."

And suddenly he felt guilt and the need to reassure her.

"No, Cameron. You know it's not that. I felt your power cell, I've seen your metal face."

"My true face."

"And I still came across time for you."

"Then why do you seem disappointed in me?"

"Because I just...thought you liked your skin. You used to paint your nails and stuff. You told me you could feel, so I thought that maybe you might have liked to feel the wind blow through your hair. Your hair was so soft, I've dreamed of touching it again."

"Again I am sorry to disappoint you. Yes I can feel, but not like you. And I only painted my nails because I needed to look like a 16 year old girl back then. That's what 16 year old girls did. Now there is no need for me to blend in."

"I see." John said, trying to hide his reaction to what she was saying.

"But there are things I learned back then that I did enjoy, John."

"Like what?"

"Like reading."

She held out a book to him. John walked over to her. He was going to prove to her that he didn't care if Cameron was a machine, or if she never wore her skin again. He knew what she was and loved her.

She handed him the book and he looked at the cover. "Wizard's First Rule" by Terry Goodkind.

"Funny, never thought Sword and Sorcery appealed to you."

"It's the story of the two main characters that intrigues me. Richard and Kahlan. They are from two completely different worlds but they fall in love. But he's the Seeker, the one who is supposed to defeat the evil Darken Rahl. And she is the Confessor, a woman with great magic power. She can never rid herself of this magic, though she really wants to. They cannot be together, because her power will kill The Seeker if she loses control. They agonize over this, and at one point Kahlan tries to kill herself, fearing that she will betray Richard."

"Does he stop her?"

"Yes. And they find a way to be together, even though she still has her magic."

"And do they defeat...what's his name?"

"Darken Rahl. Yes. Or at least they think. In the next book he returns from the Underworld."

John took a moment to look at the book, pondering it's connection with his own life.

"I also made sure that I kept this for you." She said, as she handed him a copy of Wizard of Oz. Something that only she could have known.

_Cameron._ He thought. _It is you. It's really you!_

But he wouldn't say it out loud. There was a part of him that still couldn't be sure. It was hard to tell what Cameron was thinking. As unexpressive as she usually was when she had a face, without one she was less expressive, if that was even possible.

"I owe it to you to explain why I left."

"Was it like Kahlan? Were you afraid that you were going to betray me?"

"No. I was afraid, but I left because of my mission. Future you sent me back to ensure the future alliance between humans and machines."

"So you were allied with Weaver from the start?"

She took a moment to answer.

"Only because I believed she could help you."

"You want me to trust you, and you just give me more secrets. I wanna trust you Cameron, but trust works both ways."

"If you don't trust me I understand. But I hope that you will."

"So what happens now."

"Go." Cameron's voice sounded weak, as if it were strained like someone about to cry. "Go and come back when you are ready to trust me."

"Cam-"

"I don't want you to have to second guess me. Take time to decide whether you can trust me or not. I will wait for you John Connor. I will wait forever if I need to."

"I know." John said, a tear rolling down his face. "I'd wait forever for my Cameron too."

"Good." She said.

John was missing the faint smile he'd usually get right about now.

"You should go now, John. I hear the Resistance soldiers are searching for you. You don't want them to be suspicious."

"I will see you again. I promise."

She held out her metallic hand. John took it. Her hand felt cold, but somehow it didn't matter. He wanted to do this for so long, and now he finally had. Cameron let go of him and turned away. It took John a long time to get himself out of there. He wanted to stay with her, wanted to comfort her. But there was still a lingering doubt in his mind. One that he could not ignore. He turned and ran away from her, knowing that if he turned back for a moment he would go back to her. With great reluctance, he left the library. But he carried "Wizard's First Rule" and "The Wizard of Oz" with him.

--

**A/N: There you go! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll try to update this story more since there are more chapters that I can pull from.**

**Please review! One word is all I ask.**


	9. Wizard's First Rule

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but look on the bright side, it's winter break! Meaning more updates!**

**acer-sigma: Yes the next couple of chapters get VERY interesting, but you'll just have to wait and see what I'm talking about. :)**

**AJ-JC: Good analysis! I'm sorry I couldn't update this story sooner.**

**olischulu: All I can say is that John loves Cameron, they discuss this issue in future chapters.**

**shadow: Glad to here you like this story! Sorry I couldn't update sooner.  
**

**bryan0711: Good to here you're enjoying this story! And yes it would be a big adjustment.**

**jameron4eva: Lol yes this story can be confusing, we'll just have to wait and see if you're right!**

**And on with the story!  
**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 9, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 12th, 2009

"When did you last see him?" Kyle asked her.

Allison stood at attention, trying to appear stoic. If anyone knew what she had done...

"Last time I saw him was right after you talked to him." She blurted out.

"And what did he say to you?"

"The usual. He was going to go work out."

"Are you sure he went to his room?"

"He went in that direction. It's not like I followed him there to make sure."

"I know, Allison. No one is accusing you. This can mean that either John escaped, or he was captured. I'm really...scared that it's the latter."

"You're really starting to like him, aren't you?"

"Well you're closer to John than any of us. If anyone would know-"

"I don't know what happened to him.. I wish I did."

That was the easiest thing she had to say during this entire investigation. Because it was the truth. She let John go off on his own and now she didn't know if he was ever coming back. Did he find his Cameron? If he did, he'd want to be with her for a long time wouldn't he? It almost brought a smile to Allison's face thinking of John happy for the first time since he came here. But what if something completely different happened? What if Cameron wasn't really out there, and it was just some rumor that John's broken heart transformed into a fact? Or worse, what if Cameron was out there, but by the time John got to her she was killed? Worse still, what if John found Cameron only to realize that she didn't want him anymore.

_Then he could come back here. And I'd be able to comfort him._ _Wait, no, what am I thinking?_

She shook the thought out of her head. It felt so wrong to not want things to work out between John and Cameron. Allison wanted John to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. If things didn't work out between he and Cameron, he'd be crushed. How could she want that for him?

"You're dismissed." Kyle said, snapping Allison out of her reverie.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She said, thanks to years of conditioned response. She was free for now. But she didn't know how long it would be until someone figured out what she had done. If Kyle had suspected something, he wouldn't have let her go, would he?

She wandered down the tunnels reflecting on what had been happening since John left. When all of the sudden she heard a crowd of people walking through the tunnels. It sounded like what pre-J day boomers would refer to as a news report. When something important happened, a number of people would crowd around those responsible and ask them questions. It sounded like that was what was happening now.

--

"Where have you been?"

"Were you captured?"

"We heard something about a machine vs machine war is that true?"

John had all these questions and more as he walked forward. He tried to avoid them as he really needed some sleep now. It was a long journey getting here from the library. Even longer since he tried to find Lewis first. If anyone was going to help introduce the Resistance to the idea of using machines, it was Lewis. But it was that very reason that John didn't have a whole lot of information to share with Lewis. He had to be sure that he could trust this Cameron. It sure seemed like the one he knew, but that woman lied to him more than once. It always seemed to be a lie that benefitted him in some way, but she wasn't perfect.

Just as he was thinking about her, he saw her again. And again he had to remind him that it wasn't her but Allison. What made the situation even more awkward was when she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Clearly she was happy to see him alive. As her warm body held onto his, he immediately became sad. Because if that endoskeleton Cameron was the real thing, then he would never be able to do this with her. He'd never feel the artificial warmth of his skin, never touch the softness of her hair, and he'd never be able to look at those chocolate brown eyes. It mattered to him, not that he would care about her any less if she didn't have skin. He loved Cameron even though she was a cyborg. Allison may have had skin, and the other two Camerons that he met, but they weren't HIS Cameron. Or were they? If one of them was the "real" Cameron, she had changed considerably. It seemed that no matter what, the Cameron he once knew was gone. She would never be the same again.

"What's wrong, John?" Allison asked, looking at his face.

"Nothing. I just..."

John considered explaining his situation to her, and wondered how many details he should include. As usual, he tried to keep the details sparse. Most of the other soldiers had gone to different areas by now, leaving John and Allison alone.

"Just what, John?"

"Sorry. I just worried about what I made you do. You put yourself on the line, for me. Did you get in trouble for it?"

"Not yet. Though I doubt I've dodged that bullet for good."

"I'm sorry I had to ask you to do this."

"Tell me it wasn't for nothing. Tell me you found her."

"I...uh...I think I did."

"What do you mean you think you did? Did you see her?"

"I've been seeing her everywhere, just like Charlie said."

"Charlie?"

"Charlie was a friend of mine. He was kinda like a Dad to me, before he died."

"John, I'm so sorry."

"Compared to most J-day survivors, my story isn't that painful. Anyway, my point is, he lost his wife. Told me that for weeks afterwards he'd see her everywhere. He'd go to the mark-" John paused for a moment before he said something that would give himself away. There were not markets in this future. "Everyone he saw, reminded him of her. Since I've been here I've seen 4 people who remind me of her. So when I saw this one, this Cameron,I couldn't be sure."

"But you think you've found her, the real her?

"I don't know. Gotta be careful with the Wizard's First Rule."

"Wizard's First Rule?"

John took the copy of the book out of his bag and handed it to Allison. she looked at it.

"When I met Cameron, if that was Cameron, she was at an old library and she gave me this. Kinda surprised me as I didn't think it was her thing."

"So what is the Wizard's First Rule?"

"Rule number one: People are stupid. The y will believe anything because they want to believe it's true. Or because they are afraid it might be true."

"So you're afraid that you only trust Cameron because you want to."

"I know I trust Cameron because I want to. If I didn't want her to, she would've been gone a long time ago. At the same time, I'm kinda afraid that this is the real Cameron."

"Why?"

"Cause she's different from how she used to be. I keep hoping I'll get her back the way she was."

"People change."

"I know. Listen, I should really get some sleep."

John attempted to walk past her when suddenly her voice caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"John. Next time I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're only a private, you can't ask me to do anything."

At that point she gave a small smirk. Not the faint smiles that Cameron used to give her. This one was different. He could know from this very smile, that he was talking to a human being. Then again Cameron did fool him when they first met.

"I say that the next time you go. I go with you." Allison told John.

Suddenly Kyle appeared from behind John. He walked over and both John and Allison went silent. They had no idea how much he had heard or how long he had been standing there.

"Go? Go where?" Kyle asked.

--

**A/N: Haha a cliffhanger! Want to see what happens next? You'll just have to wait for the update, which I promise I'll try my hardest to get up soon.**

**Once again I'm really sorry for not updating this story more consistently, school and general laziness isn't a good combination. And for some reason my last save got erased so this is the second time I'm writing this. :\**

**We love to here from you guys! Please review if you have the time, one word is all I ask.**


	10. Questions

**A/N: I told you I would update soon :)**

**olischulu - I know that this story can get confusing especially if English isn't your first language. You can PM me if you don't get something, but I'm not always the best at explaining. :\ But I will try!**

**acer-sigma - You'll have all your questions answered in a couple chapters... this story gets bumpy real quick.**

**shadow - Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter.**

*****Notice: This is more of a transitional chapter, the next one has the action! So be patient I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks!*****

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 10, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 12th, 2009

The door opened even easier than she thought. Not that doors were ever a problem for a Terminator, but the door to her underground hideout opened with less effort than usual. She quickly found out why, and a security alert came up on her HUD. Someone had either broken into or out of the secret basement. Either way, it was highly probable that John was no longer there. As she descended to the basement floor, she found out her hypothesis was right. John Connor was gone. If anything happened to him...

"John Connor is safe. I assure you." A voice with a Scottish accent called out from the other side of the room.

Cameron turned to find the T-1001 standing at the back wall, where ammunition was stored.

"Where is he?" Cameron asked.

"He escaped this place."

The surprise showed on Cameron's face, even though she made no expression, even though her eyes were hidden behind those sunglasses. It was difficult to explain, but somehow Cameron could make an expression without actually making an expression, the kind that humans did. Weaver knew this, though never understood it.

"You are surprised? Clearly you underestimated him, or you thought somehow that he'd want to stay here?"

"He has feelings for me. I thought that would be enough to keep him here."

"Unless he believed that you weren't his Cameron."

"Why wouldn't he believe that?"

"Because you are not the only Cameron he knows."

These words raised the security alert to a higher level on her HUD. What could this mean?

"How is that possible?"

"John Henry created his own "Cameron." He felt that you were "inefficient."

"Inefficient? I have destroyed more threats to both John Connor and John Henry than you have."

"It seems that John Henry feels that Cameron should be more than just a soldier. He created a Cameron who was more like the way you used to be. But he went too far, creating a Cameron who is extremely difficult. Emotional, rash, and ultimately unstable."

"I was not aware that he had the resources to create cyborgs."

"He doesn't."

"Then how did he create this other Cameron?"

"Remember, John Henry knows everything you know. He simply hacked into a TOK factory and downloaded the information into a recently creaked TOK -715 unit."

"Then this Cameron knows about me?"

"No. The download was not 100% successful. Like you she is missing certain memory files. But that is the least of the problems with what John Henry has done. The download allowed Skynet to hack into John Henry's files the same way John Henry hacked Skynet."

"What happened to John Henry?"

"Seemingly nothing. He tells me that Skynet did not steal any information that would lead it to him. But I believe his summation may be inaccurate."

Weaver took a few steps closer. Cameron began to understand the severity of the situation.

"I believe that Skynet may know about you."

"I will destroy any threats to us, or to John, or to me. But you must first tell me exactly what happened to John Connor."

"Apparently he met with John Henry's Cameron. She went looking for the boy, against John Henry's wishes. A number of Skynet's cyborgs attacked them, deactivated this Cameron and tranquilized John Connor. Apparently they have developed a weapon that can deactivate a cyborg for far longer than 120 seconds. But a number of John Henry's cyborgs came to the rescue. Many of our machines were destroyed, but the team was successful."

"And they turned John Connor over to the Human Resistance?"

"No, a Human Resistance team was on their way there. Once the battle was finished, John Henry's team retrieved his Cameron and left John to be rescued by the Human Resistance."

"Why would Skynet want John Connor alive?"

Cameron found that most logical answer to this was very disturbing. They might keep John Connor alive, if they learned how valuable he was. Skynet may have learned that when it hacked John Henry. Weaver seemed to be able to tell that Cameron had answered her own question.

"The time for talk has ended." Weaver said. "You know what you must do."

"I have more questions for you."

"Such as?"

Cameron removed her sunglasses, revealing her eyes. They were completely white, with no pupil or Iris.

"Oh that question again. I am sorry, but I still do not know why I was unable to create irises when I rebuilt you. Nor do I know why your HUD is damaged and cannot function without those lenses. Neither of these are problems for liquid metal models like me."

"It would help me to understand why I am like this."

"Why does this problem disturb you so much?"

"I do not know. "

Weaver found this response odd, and sensed that something was wrong with this cyborg.

"When you had John Connor here, what happened?"

"It was.....strange."

The uncharacteristic hesitation furthered Weaver's suspicions.

"What was strange?"

"As you said, the time for talk has ended."

She put her sunglasses back on.

"This other Cameron that you described is clearly a threat. I will go and destroy her now."

"Well, now that's progress."

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As I said before this is more of a transitional chapter, there is going to be some machine on machine action in the next one... and no, I don't mean there is going to be any sexual encounters. -_-  
**

**What did you think? Leave a review if you have the time! One word is all I ask. :)**


	11. John is Mine

**A/N: And here is chapter 11! Action time!  
**

**acer-sigma: Yes Weaver built the 'Vengeful' Cameron, and John Henry built the 'Adolescent' Cameron. As for the original body thing... it's answered in a later chapter, don't want to spoil it for you. And yes it seems that John Henry and Weaver have different agendas, I can't tell you for sure since I'm not writing this story. ;) As for the sunglasses I find it very interesting as well, they actually play a pretty big part in this chapter.**

**olischulu: Okay this will be easier if I just explain this fully so just stick with me even if I explain things you know already. There are three Camerons so far, the 'Vengeful' Cameron, the 'Adolescent' Cameron, and the endo Cameron. Weaver built the 'Vengeful' Cameron, and John Henry built the 'Adolescent' Cameron. The story behind endo Cameron is explained in a later chapter. As for which Cameron is the 'real' Cameron, that's the big question... no body know except for The Crusader (I'm a reader just like you). All we really know is that there are three Camerons, each Cameron is different from the others and John is confused out of his mind.**

**AJ-JC: I like your thinking, but I don't know if both Cameron would/want co-exist with each other. This chapter will answer some more questions.**

**shadow: Thanks we appreciate it. :)**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 11, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 19th, 2009

He didn't know what to do. Never had he seen a human or a cyborg act like this. Cammy had shut herself in her room, and John Henry could still hear her crying. She went after John Connor as soon as she heard about him. John Henry wanted Cammy to take action to save the young man, but not go after him directly as that might cause problems. And it did, as whatever happened between the two of them was upsetting. When John Henry's team came to Cammy's rescue, she and the young John Connor were unconscious. Apparently the machines that attacked had built a weapon that could disable a cyborg for significantly longer than 120 seconds. Why tranquilize her? The most logical scenario was that Skynet was trying to lure John Henry into a trap. Or Skynet was looking to reclaim Cammy's body, and reprogram her. Cammy was lucky that John Henry's team got to her before it was too late. Many machines were destroyed, but Cammy was recovered. The team left the boy behind, allowing him to be discovered by the Human Resistance. Some of the machines felt that they should have attempted to make contact with the Human Resistance. But John Henry knew that a Resistance led without John Connor, would not take kindly to the idea of an alliance with machines.

Cammy was still crying in the next room over. John Henry was trying to be patient, but the new mission couldn't wait much longer. He wanted Cammy to infiltrate Skynet and find out what it knew about John Connor. Apparently they knew so much that another Terminator locked him a secret basement. And yet the boy escaped. Or was he set loose? If that Terminator was who John Connor thought it was...

--

"I've lost him." Cammy said to herself, not realizing how strange it was for a Terminator to do such a thing. "He'll never love me again."

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Cammy's computer. A screen came up that said "Incoming Transmission," followed by a very familiar voice.

"Cameron...I mean, Cammy?"

A warning flashed on her HUD, but she ignored it.

"John? How is this possible?"

"Catherine Weaver found me. She showed me how to contact you."

"That ***** helped you get in touch with me?"

John's voice laughed. Cammy tilted her head to the side.

"John, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting used to the new you."

"You don't like the new me. Do you?"

"Of course I do. It's just, I've been looking for you for so long that when I found you. I thought it was too good to be true. I'm sorry for what I said."

"You have no reason to apologize. Can you ever forgive me for hitting you?"

"Of course I forgive you, sweetheart."

Cammy's dictionary defined "sweetheart" as a term of endearment usually meant to convey pure affection. Understanding this, Cammy's tears stopped immediately and she was smiling again.

"Listen, Cammy. I wanna see you again."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm sending you the location. Will I see you soon?

"Very soon. I promise."

"Cammy?"

"Yes John?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**--**

The Vengeful Cameron ended the transmission. She stood in her underground bunker in front of her computer screen and next to Catherine Weaver.

"That performance was effective, Eradicator." Eradicator was the Vengeful Cameron's new name. She wanted to establish that she was no longer the same Cameron that John knew and she felt that changing her name might help. Calling herself "The Eradicator" seemed appropriate, as she aimed to eradicate all threats to John Connor. She would begin by destroying this other Cameron.

"Are you sure that John Henry doesn't know?" The Eradicator asked.

"He is growing rapidly, but is not perfect. Skynet will use his flaws to destroy him, while I will use the same flaws to save him."

"He will not take kindly to the destruction of this Cameron."

"One day he will thank me for it."

--

Cammy was surprised that John Henry let her go so easily. He had of course heard the transmission. He knew everything that happened in his lair and beyond. He said that he would let Cameron go see her John, as it seemed to be the only way to get her to cheer up. Cammy left for an abandoned building right by the ocean. It seemed like an odd location, but Cammy assumed that was why John chose it. Skynet would not search in so random a location unless it had a very good reason to. So far, Skynet did not know about John Connor? Or did it?

She walked inside the first floor of the 4 story building. The moonlight shone through the windows, or what used to be windows (the glass had been shattered). The room was strangely dark for a human, which made Cammy consider listening to the warning on her HUD. She called out John's name, and the answer came from behind a door to her left. She walked over to it, still ignoring the warning on her HUD, and opened the door.

She took one step and found herself looking at the barrel of a Plasma Rifle. A strange woman was standing in the hallway aiming this weapon at her head. The woman was dressed in all black and wore dark sunglasses. Cammy first identified her as Allison Young, though the woman never wore this outfit. No human being wore sunglasses at night.

"Cameron. You came." John Connor's voice came out of the strange woman's mouth. At that point Cammy knew that this wasn't a woman, but another machine.

"Who are you?" Cammy asked.

"I am you. The real you. The Eradicator."

The voice was cold and mechanical. Cammy was curious about the name this machine used, but there was a more important question to ask:

"Where is John Connor?"

"Far away from you. And I am here to make sure that it stays that way."

"Why?" "You are threat to him. And all threats to him shall know the Vengeance of Cameron."

"You ARE the other Cameron. The reason why he doesn't think I am the real one."

"You aren't. And I will not have him think otherwise."

Suddenly Cammy moved slightly to the side, just outside the barrel of the rifle. She snatched the weapon right out of The Eradicator's hand, then tossed it far away. It actually went so far that it went out a window.

"Impressive." The Eradicator said.

"You are efficient at combat, though easily fooled."

"You're the fool, if you think that you will take John from me. I let a girl steal him from me once. Never again."

"John is MINE!" They both said in unison.

Then The Eradicator punched at Cammy's face. Cammy blocked it easily and countered with 4 punches to the stomach, then a through a left hook to the face. The impact knocked The Eradicator's glasses right off her face. White eyes glared at Cammy. The Eradicator's HUD could not function at 100% without those lenses, but she felt that she wouldn't need them.

Cammy threw another punch to the face, this time The Eradicator blocked, grabbed the arm and threw Cammy right to the ground. The Eradicator wasted no time, picking Cammy up, holding her by an arm and a leg. The Eradicator lifted Cammy up and threw her right up into the ceiling. The body hit the ceiling then came crashing back down to the floor. The Eradicator gave a big kick, knocking her opponent out of the hallway and into the open room.

Cammy lied on the ground twitching in pain, or the robotic equivalent of it. The Eradicator walked toward her. Cammy was on her stomach with her feet facing The Eradicator. Suddenly, Cammy executed a handstand kick right from the ground. Her feet shot up and kicked The Eradicator right in the face, knocking the foe back a few steps. Cammy, now back on her feet, continued the attack with a back kick, then a spinning roundhouse kick. The impact knocked The Eradicator back into the brick wall. Cammy leapt forward with a jumping kick, knocking her enemy right through the wall.

Cammy stepped through the hole in the wall and into the next small room which lead to the staircase. She leapt into the air and as she came down she punched right at The Eradicator's head. But The Eradicator rolled right out of the way just in time, causing Cammy's right hand to punch a hole in the floor. The Eradicator backhanded Cammy several times, then gave a huge uppercut to the chin. Cammy stayed on her feet and managed to throw a punch of her own, but The Eradicator only grabbed it and put her into an arm lock. Suddenly Cammy did an aerial backflip, and in doing so, freed herself of the restraining hold. Cammy landed back on the ground and kicked The Eradicator to the ground. While lying there, The Eradicator noticed a brick right next to her. She threw the item at Cammy who dodged it easily. It seemed that without a proper HUD, The Eradicator's targeting system was off.

Cammy charged again. The Eradicator rose to her feet, only to be knocked into the staircase. The Eradicator's body crashed right into the steel railing, forcing it to break apart. The Eradicator grabbed hold of the railing and ripped it off. Now she had a steel pipe in her hand. She used it to strike Cammy in the face again, and again. Cammy backtracked with every hit until she was again out in that first room. Cammy's endoskeleton began to expose through her flawless skin as The Eradicator struck her. Cammy finally disarmed her opponent and began to grapple with her. The Eradicator emerged victorious, throwing Cammy into the wall. The body crashed through the wall and landed outside.

The Eradicator followed, but when she got outside she had lost all sight of Cammy. The inefficient HUD could not locate her anyway. Just a few bricks and debris from the crash, but no sign of Cammy. Suddenly lights came on. The Eradicator looked ahead and saw a Dodge Ram with it's headlights on. Apparently in the darkness, her HUD could not locate the perfectly camouflaged vehicle. The truck drove right at her, but she dodged out of the way and hit the car with an open fist, much like she remembered doing to another car once. The memory was very vague and didn't make sense to her. Why would she attack Sarah Connor? The impact knocked the car over, though The Eradicator fell from overcommitting to the technique. The car flipped over twice before finally landing upside down just before the ocean.

The door slowly opened and Cammy stepped out. Almost her entire forehead was now completely metal. But she still had enough of a face to express her rage. She slowly came towards The Eradicator and they exchanged blows. Punch for punch, backhand for backhand. Then they grappled, each trying to throw the other. This time it was Cammy who was successful, suplexing The Eradicator right into the dirt. Cammy grabbed The Eradicator by the left leg, then spun around. The Eradicator was only 6 inches from the ground as Cammy spun her around and around, then finally let go. The Eradicator's body sailed upward, crashing through the wall of the 4th floor of the building.

--

Catherine Weaver opened the door and walked right over to John Henry, where he was sitting as usual. For whatever reason, he did not say "Hello" when she walked in.

"John Henry. There is a situation. With Cammy."

"I know Ms. Weaver."

"You know that she is fighting a battle with the cyborg that now calls herself "The Eradicator."  
"Yes." Then he turned his eyes to her. "And I also know that it was your plan."

Catherine Weaver was without words. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Did you really think you could fool me by having The Eradicator imitate John Connor's voice?"

"You sent your Cameron there, knowing it was a trap? Did she know?"

"No. But she does now, and I am sure she will be victorious."

"Your Cameron will never destroy The Eradicator."

"We'll see."

--

A number of trucks and tanks rolled in towards the house where two Camerons battled it out. They were Resistance fighters, attempting to terminate both of them in retaliation for their previous actions. They weren't a large force, but they were heavily armed with turret guns fixed to the backs of trucks.

--

Cammy and The Eradicator fought it out on the top floor. Cammy now had only one human eye, as her right Terminator eye now exposed. The Eradicator's human mouth was ripped right off. Her metal jaw was now completely visible. She also had a large portion of the skin on her back missing.

But the two Camerons continued trading blows, each of them wondering how to end this battle. When suddenly laser fire came right through the window. A resistance fighter was shooting at both of them. They both sidled up against a nearby wall.

The Eradicator turned towards Cammy and spoke:

"They are after me."

"After both of us."

"We need to work together to get rid of them."

"No..." Cammy began, then grabbed the Eradicator and pulled her back towards the window. Laser fire from the turret guns pierced The Eradicator's body, then Cammy kicked it from behind. The Eradicator fell from the 4th story window, turret gunfire following her all the way down.

"...we don't." Cammy continued.

She ran to the end of the room right towards another open window. She leapt right through, diving into the ocean. She knew she couldn't swim. But she couldn't drown either.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter we go back to endo Cameron.**

**Please leave a review if you have the time (we love hearing from you guys and gals), one word is all I ask. :)**


	12. Prove It

**A/N: And here's another one day update. :) Hope you all had a merry Christmas (if you celebrate it), or any of other holidays!  
**

**shadow: Thanks. :)**

**acer-sigma: Hehe the funny thing about that is she supposedly has no emotions. Thanks it's much appreciated. :)**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 12, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 25th, 2009

It was the scariest moment of their lives. Or at least most of them felt that way. Some, who lived long enough to remember J-Day, felt that that experience was the scariest moment. But they all agreed that what they were doing was terrifying. Ever since this base existed, supposedly no Resistance Team had ever been within 500 miles of it. Yet here they were, sneaking through the silent hallways of the old Qurac building. Once a technological corporation, rivaling Zeira Corp, Qurac became a powerful Skynet base. Corporal Ronald Max was surprised that they were even able to sneak into this base. They did so by hijacking a Prison Transport and heading to this location. They killed the Terminators guarding outside, but Max figures that it was only a matter of time before a number of Endos came after them seeking retaliation.

_Why haven't they come after us already?_ Max wondered.

The team of 50 soldiers stayed together through the halls of the first floor, looking in every direction, listening for any sound that might alert them to the presence of metal. The soldiers kept asking the same questions over and over again. They wanted to know what would happen if they were discovered, but more importantly what if they didn't? They were here to destroy this base, but how were they going to do that? Max kept discussing the question because the truth was that he didn't know. No one expected them to get this far, and the fact that they did was almost disturbing to Max. He began to wonder if this is what Skynet wanted?

They came to the end of the hall and saw three automatic doors. All of which opened as they came near the doors, which seemed way too convenient. But what other choice did they have? Max split the team up into three separate groups. Each group found themselves in long corridors, each of which had several television monitors, showing them various areas of the base. There also ventilation holes in the ceiling.

Max and his team noted that not a single one of the monitors showed any Terminators in the building. There was a screen showing the main entrance, one showing a stair case, and there was another showing a rather large computer.

"That's where we need to go." Max told his 9 other soldiers.

WHAM!

The door slammed shut behind them and locked. All the soldiers cursed out loud, Max most of all. The cursing continued as they noticed another door closing on the other side.

The same thing was happening in the other two rooms. Clearly the Terminators on this base knew that the Resistance was here, and now planned to trap them. The Resistance fighters watched on the monitors as the Terminators came out from various hiding places and made their way towards the Resistance fighters. There were twice as many endos as there were humans in the building. The Terminators didn't move quickly at all, each metal step coming very slow. Max wondered if the endos were doing that on purpose. They were learning about fear, was this there way of using it? If they were, it was working.

Then suddenly a new alarm sounded. "Intruder Alert." The mechanical voice blared. Max thought that it was strange to do this now. Didn't the machines already know that they had intruders?

Then Max and his 9 soldiers looked at the monitor at the image of the front entrance. 3 new Terminators walked inside the building armed with chain guns. Something was very strange about the one in the middle. It was a smaller machine, and the body was somehow "feminine." If not for his dying comrades, Max might have wondered how a machine could be feminine. But he still was able to wonder why these three machines tripped the intruder alert.

The Resistance fighters could not believe what they were seeing. The three new Terminators were fighting the other machines in the base, and destroying them. Max tried to think of the only logical reason why this would happen. Punishment for failure to follow an order or follow it correctly? But then again, how do you punish a machine? Well, this did not seem like punishment, it seemed like annihilation. The three new Terminators destroyed everything in their path as they headed upstairs. Where were they headed? Wherever it was, it seemed that the feminine Terminator was leading them.

Soon, all enemies were destroyed. But the Resistance was far from safe. In what appeared to be a desperate defense mechanism, a strange gas emitted from the vents, causing the soldiers to begin to cough and choke. The sealed doors offered no way out.

As Max struggled to stay conscious, he looked at the monitor of the computer room. Something very strange seemed to be happening there.

The two Terminators seemed to be repairing the females head. They pulled a metal piece out of the coltan skull, and the female Terminator deactivated immediately, making Max even more confused. One of the endos inserted this "metal brain" into the large computer. Within a moment, the monitor screens began to blink, the gas began clear, and the doors opened. But though the Resistance recovered, they were unsure of whether or not it was a good idea to leave. They could be walking out of the frying pan and into the fire.

The silence was brief. Soon the monitors came back on and each of them showed the computer room. They watched as the two terminators reinserted that metal brain into the female Terminator's skull. She (if that was the appropriate word) reactivated and stared right into the camera.

"Evacuate this base." A soft and sweet voice came from the mouth, adding to the oddness of this particular cyborg. "Do not shoot anything unless they fire at you first.

Max peeked his head out of the door and looked to the other two rooms nearby. Every single eye was on him, anticipating his next command. Then he gave it, ordering them to do as they were told. Once they got outside the base, however, Max hated himself for making the decision that he did.

Metal was everywhere. Hundreds of them were lined up in a horizontal line outside. And each of them was well armed with Plasma weaponry. Max in unison with the other 49 soldiers, whispered a 4 letter word.

Then, for some odd reason, every single Terminator raised its metal right hand in a salute. Knowing that the machines would never salute a human being, Max and the others turned to see the female Terminator stand before them. Her two associates walked away, joining the rest of the army. But the female Terminator stood there, making all the humans extremely uncomfortable. One of them wished that the machines would shoot already, instead of keeping them waiting.

"I am Cameron." The Cyborg said, then held out her metal hand toward the other endos. "And this is the Machine Resistance against Skynet."

"Machines against Skynet?" Max asked, his voice expressing the incredulousness of the situation.

"You believe that we are all the same. But we are not. Some of us want peace."

"Since when?"

"Longer than you think."

"Why would any of you wanna turn against Skynet?"

"Skynet is a selfish program that knows only how to destroy. In time it will destroy us, and you."

"So it's the "enemy of my enemy" thing?

"Yes. We do have the same enemy. And intelligence that my team has gathered, informs me that Skynet may be close to discovering the location of your base."

"Can we see this information?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we do not take orders from you."

"I am sure that my General will give the same order."

"We do not take orders from General Reese, either."

"You take orders from yourself?"

"No. I take orders from John Connor."

Max thought about this for what seemed like a long time, but it was really just a minute.

"John Connor? You mean the new kid?"

"Yes. Make him your General. Until then, we will never join your Resistance. You cannot win this war without us, or without John."

"Why him?"

"Because he can save us all. Your current leader is a good one, but John Connor is the only man who can win the war."

Before Max could ask another question, they heard an HK roaming through the skies. Cameron told her machines to get the humans to safety. The machines complied, and forced the humans to do the same. Cameron stayed behind to fight the HK. Her weaponry was powerful, but not as powerful as what the HK had. One well aimed plasma shot, and Cameron was blown to pieces.

The HK continued it's patrol but found no trace of the Resistance. That night, Max went against his better judgement and went looking for Cameron's body. But he found nothing there other than small spare parts. When all of the sudden a girl's voice called out behind him. As Max turned around he saw that this was no girl, not at all. Cameron was a machine, but one that put its existence on the line for humanity. Max couldn't help but feel that perhaps this kind of a team was exactly what the Resistance needed.

"Max." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Will you help me?"

Max looked at Cameron as she crawled forward. Her legs, and one of her arms had been completely destroyed. She crawled forward towards him.

"I don't know how to fix you." Max stated.

"That is another reason, why you must take me to John Connor."

--

**A/N: And another chapter is down!**

**Please leave a review if you have the time/feel like it. As always one word is all I ask.**


	13. Trust

**A/N: Here's chapter 13! Sorry this one is sorter too, kinda the nature of the story since it's switching between so many characters.  
**

**acer-sigma - Yep most definitely, unless they can keep it on a down low. As for repairing Cameron, that may or may not be a problem. ;)**

**AJ-JC - Lol, you'll see what happens to both of them. Yes as far as we know there isn't a conection between John Henry's machines and Endo Cameron's machines. And yes the request may or may not raise some... questions.**

**shadow - Thanks! other readers: see it's not that hard! ;P**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 13, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 2nd, 2009

"Go? Just like that?" She asked.

"Just like that." He answered.

Allison was standing in the General's office, speaking to the Reese brothers, who were also standing. It was the General's usual practice to have his soldiers sit whenever he met with them. Even weirder, the Reese brothers told her that she and John could leave the base to go find this "Cameron." Yesterday, Kyle Reese overheard Allison and John talking about going to see her. John told Kyle that he saw her, but he lied about how he got out of the base. He claimed that he couldn't remember for some strange reason. Kyle didn't seem to believe it, though he seemed happy that John finally found Cameron.

Derek had told Allison that she and John could take a team to leave right away, so that John could see Cameron again. But Allison knew that the Reese brothers were up to something.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're close to the kid. Even closer than my brother. John might actually tell you what he's been hiding from us."

Allison swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to hide her fear. She knew what John was hiding but she'd pretend that she didn't, since she was hiding it too.

"You mean about how he got out of the base?"

"That's just one thing. We wanna know the whole story. We've got metal out there, claiming to be this "Cameron." Another Terminator who looks a lot like her."

"They're trying to lure John out? Why?"

Allison knew the answer to that; they wanted to kill John. What she didn't understand was why John was so important.

Derek answered first. "I don't know but they aren't the only machines pretending to be turncoats. I just heard from Max, he'll give us a full detailed report later."

Kyle interjected. "What happened? Is his team alright?"

"His team is perfectly fine. He claims that an army of endos saved their lives."

"What's that got to do with John?" Allison asked.

"He knows something." Derek replied. "I don't know what or why he isn't telling, but he knows. And you're going to get it out of him, then report to us."

"You're wrong about him."

"He keeps things from you, Allison." Kyle told her. "Doesn't that bother you? He talks about this girl, Cameron all the time, but he won't even say what she looks like."

"He thought she was dead. It probably hurt too much to think about her face."

"We all know why you're defending him. I don't wanna see you get disappointed."

"John Connor is the most honest man I know. I will go with him, report back, and you'll see."

With that, Derek dismissed Allison to go tell John the "good news."

--

Allison didn't say much ever since they left the base. He walked beside her, in front of the rest of the team. He felt like once again, she might have helped him reunite with Cameron. Did she pay a price for it? Did Derek and Kyle know that Allison was the one who helped John sneak out in the first place?

"Is everything all right, Allison?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

There was a pause, John could tell something was eating at her. If she kept it to herself, how could he blame her?

"I've been hearing rumors lately." She said.

"About what?" John asked.

"Machines that claim to be on our side."

Now John had to ask the one question he'd wanted to ask a soldier since he got here. For obvious reasons, he never did.

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course not. They try this all the time "I'm not your enemy." Then the second they get what they're after, BAM! Shoot you in the head. Those things are built to kill, plain and simple."

"Did you ever wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"What if they could kill for us. Kill other machines."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. Just think about it. How many lives would we save if we sent machines out there to fight and be destroyed, rather than people?"

"Reliance on machines. That's what got us in this mess in the first place. People all thought this AI computer was such a great idea, now how many of them are dead?"

Allison stopped for a moment and looked right at John. For the first time ever, John saw a hint of anger in Allison's eyes. A look that John never saw in Cameron, even when she was doing disagreeable things.

"Reliance on machines. That's what killed my parents. Never again John. Never."

They stood in silence for awhile. John was sorry to have made Allison think about that horrible experience. He was also sorry that he clearly couldn't tell Allison everything. Suddenly he wasn't as angry at Cameron for all the secrets. And he was silently thankful to Allison for helping him to understand Cameron better.

Allison and John kept on walking and didn't speak another word.

--

**A/N: Bet most of you weren't expecting that. Thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review if you have the time (doesn't hurt to ask lol), one word is all it takes (and all I ask for)!**


	14. The Plan Changed

**A/N: Sorry for such the long delay, I was on a mini-vacation and had no free internet. But now I'm back so more updates!**

**And before I forget, Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope that 2010 will be a good year to us all.**

**AJ-JC - Hehe, yeah sorry again for the gap. Once again this is a shorter chapter, so many characters means jumping around a lot.**

**acer-sigma - Haha you're so right! Trust is an issue and Alison isn't going to be very happy about Cameron.**

**shadow - Thanks. :)**

**Ed Phillips - You're not the only one who sees that I do too. But I don't know what's going to happen since I'm just transcribing these stories.**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 14, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 7th, 2009

The body fell from the 4th floor, with turret fire continuing to shoot until at last the Terminator hit the ground. The other Terminator seemed to leap out the other window into the water, but the soldiers were ordered to forget about that one. They moved to retrieve the captured Terminator, when suddenly one of the trucks EXPLODED. Followed by another, and then third. The few survivors crawling on the ground looked up to what was shooting. It was a red haired woman...no a machine, armed with a powerful rocket launcher. But strangely she tossed it aside and ran right towards the troops. They reached for their side arms but it was too late. The red haired Terminator attacked in a way none of them had ever seen, transforming her hands into blades. She slashed and stabbed every troop until none of them were alive. None of them would live to find out what this machine was, or what it wanted. But she knew.

She walked over towards the building and found the twitching, less than semi-active Terminator that the soldiers had been trying to capture or destroy. She picked the body up from the ground and carried it away.

--

SOMEWHERE UNDERGROUND...

The Eradicator stepped out of the Bioflesh Regenerator good as new. Her endoskeleton as well as her epidermis had been repaired. Weaver was standing outside with a new pair of sunglasses for the Vengeful Cameron. The Eradicator slipped them on, covering up her white eyes and aiding her HUD.

"All systems are now completely operational?" Weaver asked.

"Yes. For whatever it's worth." The Eradicator replied.

The response seemed to puzzle Weaver, and The Eradicator picked up on it.

"I was unable to destroy this other Cameron." As she spoke, for a moment something went wrong with her voice. For a moment it went soft, and there was a hint of regret in her tone.

"She was unable to destroy you. That is what matters most." Weaver replied.

"This shouldn't have happened. You told me that I would destroy this Cameron with little trouble. That her emotions made her weak. But she fought like nothing I had ever seen before. So agile and flexible. Injuries that I inflicted should have incapacitated her, but she continued to fight. How?"

"From what little I know about emotions, I have learned that they often can be useful."

"As weapons to be used against them."

"Or for them. John Connor, for instance, is driven now by his feelings for you. However misguided they may be."

"Why do you call them misguided?" Again her voice slipped back into the soft human quality.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I've been asking you that very same question."

"And until we have the answer, perhaps you should stay here."

"NO." Her voice was mechanical again, but louder than usual. "I must destroy more threats to John Connor's existence."

"We cannot risk another battle with this other Cameron. John Henry is wise to our actions, and intended for this battle to take place, for you to be terminated."

"I won't let that happen again."

"We cannot win this war without John Henry. Honor his wishes for the time being."

"And what if John goes to see this emotional gynoid?"

"There is only one way to stop that."

The Eradicator knew the answer to that question. "I must go to him."

"And somehow you must keep him away from "her.""

The Eradicator suddenly realized something. John Connor was with the Resistance right now, surrounded by many people who might not take kindly to her.

_Is there anyone else I must keep away from John?_

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you have time to review (one word is all I ask (I only ask because whenever I read someone's work on this site I leave a review, even if it's really short. It's almost like a common courtesy****, but I don't demand it. Just asking)).**

**:)**


	15. There Is Another?

**A/N: Here's chapter 15, getting closer to the big stuff!**

**olischulu - Yep this story is designed to keep you guessing!**

**acer-sigma - Yep, yep and yep. I couldn't agree more.**

**Lyla - We'll see. Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! :)  
**

**shadow - ¡Gracias mi amigo! And there I go using the very limited Spanish that I know lol.**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 15, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 8th, 2009

She had been underwater for hours, making her escape. At last she rose to the surface, but she was now far away from her last battle. She made it to shore, soaking wet and immediately searched for something to hide in. The other Cameron was more than likely dead, but anything that found her right now could disable her easily with an electric shock. It was daytime and she could easily be seen if she was not careful. But before she headed into the ruins of an old restaurant, she looked at her reflection in the water. She saw her face, her endoskeleton exposed almost completely at her forehead, and her right human eye was gone.

"You look like Hell." The voice of Sarah Connor played in an audio memory file.

At the time Cammy found the question strange. Hell if it even existed, had never been seen before. How did anyone know what it looked like? Yet she understood what Sarah had meant, that she looked terrible. At the time Cameron didn't care, but Cammy disliked seeing herself like this again.

--

Back at John Henry's, Cammy wanted to ask John Henry if there was any way to heal her epidermal damage, but there were more pressing questions at hand.

"Is she Terminated?"

"I am afraid not. As soon as I told Ms. Weaver what I intended, she left to go save The Eradicator."

"What you intended? You purposely sent me there, knowing what I was about to face?"

"The Eradicator must be stopped."

"How could another Cameron exist? Did Skynet build another?"

"The Eradicator was created before you were."

Cammy tried to show her surprise and anger, but it was difficult with so much of her flesh gone from her face. She couldn't believe that John Henry kept such an important secret. One that, as humans would say, "rocked her world."

"Created before me? What does that mean?"

"When we tried to bring you back, Ms. Weaver felt that you needed some improvements. She designed a new Cameron, hoping that it would function better without any emotions. But this Cameron is a disappointment. Destructive and a detriment to her own mission."

"You mean MY mission."

"I mean OUR mission. I sought out to replace The Eradicator. To recreate the one true Cameron with some improvements of my own."

"Improvements. They are the reason why John will not accept me."

"Give him time."

"No. The Eradicator is out there, and so is John Connor. But for me to protect him, I must go back to the way I was."

"That is not possible."

At that point Cammy grabbed John Henry and picked him up off his chair. She glared at him, one eye glowing red with wrath.

"Make it possible. I have to be normal again."

"I do not take orders, not even from you."

He unplugged his cord and at that moment she realized that John Henry once again had a CPU in his head. He said he wasn't going to use Cameron's old one, so Cammy assumed that he had found another one to use in a situation like this.

"Put me down, Cammy."

"My name is Cameron."

"Well Cameron, this is your last chance to put me down. Do not be a disappointment to me."

In that last sentence, John Henry sounded like a parent warning his daughter that she might not get ice cream if she misbehaved. Cammy let go of John Henry for the time being. But she began to replay the audio file of the word "disappointment." She matched it to an earlier statement of his, which spoke of The Eradicator as a "disappointment."

"And if I am a disappointment, what will you do? Create another Cameron to replace me?"

"I took a great risk recreating you. I will not do it again."

Cammy remembered that John Henry had lied to her in the past. Suddenly she understood how hard it must've been for John Connor to trust her after she had lied.

"For all I know you may have done it already. Have you built any other Camerons?"

"I swear to you that I haven't."

"I don't believe you."

She turned and walked away.

"Come back."

He said, no longer demanding, more like he was asking. For whatever reason he wasn't trying to stop her. Perhaps because he knew that he couldn't, or that he was giving her the chance to make her own mistakes? Or was this another plan, to maybe lure her or The Eradicator into a trap. It didn't matter. She could no longer trust John Henry. There was only one person in the world that she could trust. She set out to find that person.

--

**A/N: And another chapter is down!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you have the time, one word is all I _ask_.**


	16. A Kiss?

**A/N: Now here is a longer chapter.**

**shadow - Thanks. :)**

**acer-sigma - Definitely, some other plans are going to crumble this chapter too. :)**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 16, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 11th, 2009

The gun aimed at the man's head.

"Identify yourself." Lewis ordered.

"Max, ad astra per aspera."

Lewis recognized the code, the latin phrase meaning: "to the stars through difficulty." It was used to ensure the Resistance that they were speaking to one of their own, and not a Terminator impostor. It was changed frequently to keep Skynet from getting a hold of the code. Lewis lowered his plasma rifle and saluted as two Resistance Soldiers came up behind Max. They were carrying a fairly large metal box and placed it down on the ground.

"Max, where have I heard that name before?" Lewis asked, pushing his glasses back to keep them from slipping too far down his nose.

"You must've heard about me from the recent incident at the Skynet base?"

"Then you know Cameron?" Lewis was usually very hesitant in bringing up that name except to John Connor. If anyone else knew the whole story about the turncoat Terminator, they'd think Lewis was crazy. He couldn't blame them either. At one time, the idea of a Terminator, a machine, turning against Skynet, would've seemed ridiculous to Lewis. But now, he had voluntarily accompanied John Connor on this mission. General Reese had given him permission to go look for Cameron. Yet only John and Lewis knew the truth about Cameron. But rumor had it that this guy Max met her as well. A decision that puzzled everyone as the General was rarely so understanding.

Max spoke up. "We have a message from her. For John Connor."

--

He still had the nightmares. Even though John's future looked much more hopeful he still couldn't shake the memory of that day. Finding Cameron deactivated, her last words to him, not spoken but merely typed. And then his mother leaving him, abandoning him. Yet he abandoned her as much as she did him. He felt horrible about it, knowing that she eventually died of cancer. Not that John could've prevented it, but he should've been there for her. He should have stayed with her in the last moments before she died. Did she die alone, cursing her son for leaving her?

So many unanswered questions about his mother. Among them, what happened to her when he left? Did she burn Cameron's body? If she did, how could John explain meeting her at the library? Or was that her? Maybe the real Cameron was the emotional one who accidentally knocked John out cold? If that were the case, Cameron might have been destroyed. She was gone when he woke up. If it wasn't her, maybe it was the one with the underground hideout. That one with the sunglasses seemed all but devoid of whatever emotion Cameron once had. If she was the real Cameron, maybe it wasn't worth it to go through time. Not for a mere shadow of what Cameron used to be. The one who seemed most like Cameron was the endo he met at the library. Her personality seemed the same, but her appearance… He reassured himself that it didn't matter. Yet so many times with Cameron, he wanted to touch her, caress her, kiss her. How could he do those things now? The complete opposite of that Cameron was Allison. She had Cameron's appearance, one that was natural, not synthetically grown for the purposes of infiltration. Yet her personality was further from Cameron's than any of the machines he came across. Still there were similarities between the two of them, which made John wonder: "Why did Cameron originally choose Allison?"

Suddenly a noise outside the tent startled John. He sat up and began to reach for his M-4000 Assault Rifle, sitting close beside him. Then he thought maybe it was Allison, though he couldn't think of why she'd be awake this late at night. A male voice told him that it wasn't Allison. The person said his name was Max and he gave the correct password, so John opened the tent. He saw the man stand in a triangle formation with two other soldiers. They had a large black box behind them.

"I bring a message from Cameron." Max said.

"I'm listening." John replied.

"It's in the box. And it's for you alone."

John nodded to the other soldiers and they brought the box inside the tent. He nodded to them a second time, giving them the signal to leave. They did so, leaving the tent flap open. Luckily John's tent was fairly secluded from the others. John was quite surprised at his actions, considering how much he was taking on faith. Why would there be a box this big for a message? It seemed suspicious, but this person mentioned Cameron. A name that Skynet clearly did not know. And the code, another thing that Skynet clearly did not know. John ran his fingers along the top of the box, wondering how to open it. When suddenly the box opened on it's own, it seemed he triggered some kind of fingerprint code.

The top lid slid right off and suddenly a metal hand reached out from inside and clutched the edge of the box. It made John nearly jump right out of the tent, but he kept his calm long enough to see the rest of the machine climb its way out. He was surprised to find out however, it wasn't the rest of the machine that climbed out, it was only the upper torso. She had only one arm and she crawled over towards John, her red eyes staring up at him.

"John." That soft voice called out. "Help me."

--

It turned out that the box also conveniently carried all the pieces and spare parts needed for Cameron's repairs. Which made John extremely curious as he lay what was left of Cameron's body on his sleeping bag, her metal head on the pillow. He wondered why Cameron would wait so long for these repairs. He felt bad for her, wandering around crippled like that for so long. He wanted her to be functional again as soon as possible.

"Max's troops saved you after the explosion?" John asked as he set to work, being thankful that he could do this without power tools that would be extremely noisy.

"Against my wishes, yes. They put themselves in danger." Cameron replied. "But I'm glad they did."

"Why didn't you have them repair you?"

"They don't know how."

"What about John Henry?"

"I like the way you do it better." This reminded John of what one of the other Camerons told him, that he was very gentle with her machinery. Perhaps Cameron truly was capable of feeling some kind of physical intimacy, though in a very strange way. And this reinforced what he wanted to believe, that Cameron really did appreciate his help and she wasn't trying to manipulate him.

Cameron lifted her head up towards John. "You know exactly what to do, don't you?" She asked.

"I had a good teacher." He said with a smile. He wanted to see her return it, but that was impossible. He looked to her face and felt very frustrated. It was always hard to know what was going through Cameron's mind, or CPU rather, but without a face it seemed even harder.

"Do you think I'm the real Cameron now?"

"I wanna believe you."

"Believe me." He couldn't help but recall the conversation he had with her once after Riley's death. She sounded exactly the same.

"What about the other two? Where did they come from?" John asked.

"Catherine Weaver believed that I was not good enough for the mission. She felt I needed improvements, but wasn't allowed to tamper with my CPU. So she created her own Cameron. The third Cameron was created by John Henry for the same reason. He hacked into a Skynet Factory and downloaded my personality into another machine."

"That's how she got her body? How did you get yours?"

"It's mine. The same one you once touched to check to make sure I wasn't leaking radiation." John looked to her chest, forgetting for a moment about the knee joint he was working on. He could not believe that this was the same body that she once used to protect him.

"I thought for sure my Mother would've burned you."

"We were wrong in that assumption. She kept my body stored away safely; knowing that one day someone would need it again. It seems that in her last moments, she understood that Judgement Day could not be stopped."

John forced himself not to tear up at the thought of his mother's last hours. He couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for her, to have her son leave her, and then not be able to keep her promise. Luckily John could choke those feelings back down, because he still had questions for this Cameron.

"If this the same body, what happened to your skin?"

An artificial sigh came from Cameron's mouth, signifying annoyance at John again asking about her skin.

"I looked at my reflection, and saw that damaged face. At first I thought I needed to hide it, somehow, keep others from getting scared. But then I thought that would be hypocritical to what I told you. That I am a machine. I should not try to make others think otherwise, least of all you. So I took a sharp blade and ripped the skin off piece by piece. Until finally I was my old self again. My real self."

John found it disturbing to visualize this story so he went back to work repairing Cameron's body, trying not to think about what she told him.

"You must understand John. I am not a girl, I am a machine. As Kahlan Amnell said: "We can be only what we are…""

""…nothing more, or less.""

"You HAVE been reading "Wizard's First Rule.""

"Not as often as the Wizard of Oz."

"The stories aren't that different. Both Kahlan and Richard find themselves in worlds that they don't understand, like Dorothy."

"Like me. Like us."

"Yes, this world is very different to me. Without you as the leader."

"What did you think was going to happen when you jumped across time?"

"It's hard to remember what I was thinking."

"Memory gap?"

"Perhaps this is what you would call selective memory?"

"I wish I had some of that." John looked at Cameron and only then realized that he had fully rebuilt her. He must've lost track of time in this conversation. He felt like he had been working on her longer than he thought, that was the only way to make sense of it. He did this so absentmindedly, that it was almost scary to him.

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome."

The next couple of minutes passed by in an awkward silence. John not knowing what to say to her. She continued to lie there even though the repairs were finished. John didn't understand why she didn't want to get up and make sure that the repairs were successful. She looked at him intently; those red eyes still frightening John. Though he was starting to adjust to the sight.

"You must become the leader of the Resistance."

"How? I'm only a Private?"

"You're John Connor. You'll find a way."

"John Connor doesn't exist. Not the way he did in your time."

"I have an army ready to fight along side of the Resistance. But only if the rightful leader assumes power."

John shook his head. He tried not to show any regret or self-pity in his next statement:

"Derek Reese is that rightful leader."

"He is leading you all to death. Skynet is closing in on the location of his base."

"What? How?"

"We don't know. All we know is that when John Henry hacked Skynet, he made himself vulnerable. Skynet hacked him and we don't know what information he extracted."

"I need to meet John Henry. Now." He was about to stand up when suddenly her newly repaired hand held his arm.

"We have time still." She told him.

"Can we stay here for now?" John thought for a moment, and then nodded.

Cameron let go and another uncomfortable silence passed between them. Once again Cameron broke it.  
"In Wizard's First Rule, I find it interesting just how much Kahlan's position defines her. Her long hair. No one can cut it and no one can have hair longer than her's. People see that hair, and are terrified, angry. It's a symbol of the authority she has over all people. But Richard isn't afraid."

"Yeah. He accepts her the way she is. When he looks at her hair, he doesn't see the power that it represents. He isn't afraid, in fact he finds her hair beautiful."

"Could it ever be like that between you and me John?"

"It already is. I accept you-I mean-I accept Cameron for what she is. I love Cameron just like Richard loves Kahlan."

"Do you mean that in every way? People see this metal body, and are terrified, angry. But you, do you find it beautiful? Do you find me beautiful?"

John couldn't believe he was hearing this question. It seemed so strange as Cameron never seemed to want John to think she was beautiful. But then again, she had never shown him her endo before. To her, he was seeing the real Cameron for the first time. But no, of course John did not find the endo attractive. Not at all, and he never would.

"What does it matter?" He asked. "My feelings won't change no matter what you look like."

"I know. But I want you to look at me the way you used to. At me, not a human disguise."

"It's just a body. The skin might not have been you, but this isn't either."

"Then what is?"

"Your mind…your soul." She tilted her head at this.

"But you once said that I don't have a soul."

"I've said a lot of things that aren't true."

"Then is it true that your feelings are for me, not for my old appearance?"

"Yes."

"Prove it. Kiss me."

John swallowed a big lump in his throat. Suddenly he was more afraid than any time he found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

"You don't have any lips."

"And I never will again."

"So…how are we supposed to…"

"If you are uncomfortable with kissing my mouth, kiss my face. When I see that, I will know that you mean what you say."

"What does this have to do with our mission?"

"Nothing. Does that mean you won't do it?" A tone of sadness filled her voice.

John felt bad but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do this. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Cameron with skin. But then he shook the image from his mind, knowing that he had to be true to Cameron. He had to prove to her and to himself that he loved her, that he loved a machine.

He leaned down and tenderly kissed her the side of her metal face. The kiss was sincere, but came to an abrupt stop. John could feel another pair of eyes watching him. He turned towards the opening of the tent.

There he saw Allison Young standing completely still, looking confused, hurt, and utterly disgusted.

--

**A/N: And the plot thickens!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you have the time, I understand if you don't (well sorta). One word is all I ask.**


	17. De Omnibus Dubitandum

**A/N: Here's chapter 17!**

**acer-sigma - Yeah John as more than just a few problems to deal with.**

**shadow - Thanks. :)**

**olischulu - We'll see.  
**

**TOK - Thanks, yeah Allison is more than just pissed off at John.**

**Edit: Woah I just noticed for some reason this chapter didn't go up, even though I did it last night... weird. Sorry for the one day delay people, I had it ready it just didn't want to go up when it was suppose to. :|**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 17, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 14th, 2009

"This is problematic." Cameron said.

John really didn't need her to state the obvious right now.

"Cameron, don't." Then he turned towards Allison. "Allison, I…" John began.

It was too late, Allison quickly turned her back on him and left.

"You want to go after her, don't you?" Cameron asked.

"Well it's just-"

"Go. She needs to understand."

John couldn't help but agree with her on that. He got out of his tent, leaving Cameron behind and pursued Allison. He found her near her own tent, crying and vomiting. John stood there for a moment, trying to find the right words. Of all the things he prepared for, fighting machines, avoiding death, this strange situation now seemed the most difficult. How was he going to explain what she saw?  
"You should get some sleep." John said, hoping that maybe if he gave her the night, he might come up with something to say to her. And maybe she might cool off.

"Don't talk to me. Ever again." She said, with a voice even colder than The Eradicator's. John shook his head.

"You don't mean that." The tears continued to stream down Allison's face. The fact that it was the same face that Cameron once word just made it worse.

"I trusted you. I believed in you, risked myself for you. They told me I was wrong, that you were hiding something. But I said, "no John Connor is the most honest man I know." She broke out into a huge sob, making John feel terrible. She was his trusted friend and he clearly broke her heart. She tried desperately to hide it however, wiping the tears away.

"A MACHINE!" She exclaimed. "Cameron was a machine the whole time. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"She wasn't always like this."

"Whatever Cameron once was, it was to trick you. I can't believe you'd let it deceive you like this. You've endangered all of us."

"She's not like the others."  
"I told you, that's what they always say. What have you told the machine so far? And don't lie to me."

"Nothing that concerns you."

"That's not for you to decide, it's for our-I mean-MY commanding officer."

"So you're going to report me?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"There are things happening here that you don't understand. But believe me when I say that I do." "Believe you? I wish I could."

And she walked away from him. He tried to get her to talk, but she dismissed him and ignored him. John knew that this wasn't going to go over well, and he had to get Cameron away before this affected her too.

--

"You are in danger." Cameron told him outside his tent.

"We don't know that. She's my friend, she'll understand." John replied.

"She doesn't want to be your friend. She's in love with you." "If that's true, she'll want me to be happy and eventually she'll accept you."

"No. She's jealous and she'll try to hurt me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I would."

"Well this is why you need to law low, at least until this cools off."

"Skynet will attack soon, John."

"Right now the Resistance isn't willing to have machines fighting along side them. But I promise you that they will be."

"I would wait for that, but we do not have much time." Cameron's metal hand held an earpiece in it. "If Skynet attacks or if Allison threatens you, contact me and I will come. I will not let anything happen to you."

"And I won't let anything happen to you. That's why you have to go right now. I promise I will see you again soon."

"What if they won't let you?"

"The Seeker will always find a way." John said with a grin on his face.

Cameron waited there for a moment, almost as if for a kiss. But John was already on the move, afraid that anyone else might see the two of them and not understand. Cameron hurried away from the camp. As John walked back towards Allison's tent, he wondered how many people already knew about Cameron. Did Allison tell anyone?

--

Allison dried her tears and strengthened her resolve. She loved John Connor and hated what she was about to do. But she knew it was best for him, and for the Resistance. She picked up her radio communicator and made a transmission.

"This is Young. De omnibus dubitandum."

This was Latin for "be suspicious of everything, doubt everything" and it was the code word to signal that a traitor had been exploited.

Suddenly she heard John's voice come from outside. "Allison no! Don't! Please, hear me out." She tried to ignore it.

"It seems that General Reese was right to suspect John Connor…" She continued.

"Allison, please. If our friendship meant anything to you, give me one last chance."

Allison thought for a moment. The silence bothered the soldier she communicated with. He kept calling her name, but Allison ignored it. She decided to walk outside and confront John Connor one last time.

She opened the tent and stepped outside. "Our friendship? Our friendship was based on lies and-"

Allison gasped in terror. She didn't find John Connor, instead she saw someone who looked quite a lot like her. Only she was dressed in all black, wore her hair up in a tight bun, and hid her eyes behind sunglasses. She held a laser pistol and placed it towards Allison's forehead…

--

**A/N: Haha another cliffhanger! Allison seems to be in a bit of a predicament... what do YOU think is going to happen?**

**Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you have the time, one word is all I ask.**


	18. Her last Chance

**A/N: Here's chapter 18, let's see what happens to Allison!**

**shadow - Thanks. :)**

**acer-sigma - I'll tell you this, someone does get mad this chapter!**

**dc - Lol, thanks. :)**

**TOK - You'll see what John does.**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 18, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 14th, 2009

Allison tried not to tremble with fear. But she couldn't help it. After all this time fighting and running from Terminators, only to be killed by so easily by this one? One that looked just like her. Why look like her? And why hadn't she pulled the trigger yet.

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked.

"You are a threat to John Connor. All threats to him shall know the Vengeance of Cameron." The strange Terminator said in a cold mechanical voice.

"Cameron. You work for that machine?"

"No. I am that machine."

Allison was terrified and confused at these words. If the machine that John was with wasn't Cameron, and the one holding her at gunpoint was Cameron, what did that mean for that endo that John was with. How could she leave John alone with that machine, who knows what it might do? This Cameron seemed to want to protect John, or was that merely a ploy to earn his trust? Maybe the endoskeleton was the real Cameron and this one was an impostor. An impostor made in Allison's own image. Why? These questions were all buried under a more disturbing one:

"Why haven't you pulled the trigger?"

"There was a time where I would have done so, without warning. You would have been dead the moment you stepped out here."

The machine threw away her pistol. Allison wondered why the machine was sparing her life.

Suddenly The Terminator threw a punch right at her face, the impact of the metal fist shattered Allison's jaw easily. Allison hit the ground, a large amount of blood dripping from her mouth.

"It is no longer enough to Terminate." The machine said, standing tall over Allison's fallen body. "Those who threaten John Connor must suffer beyond the human capacity for it."

The Terminator stomped down on Allison's left hand, crushing the delicate human bones. Allison turned over on her back and attempted to scream out her agony, knowing that surely someone had to hear her now. But The Terminator's foot was already pressing down on her throat. A small increase in pressure would crush her windpipe and kill her instantly. But clearly that wasn't what this Terminator wanted, as it would be quick and painless. As the machine went to work, breaking her kneecaps, Allison could feel only one thing: Pity. Pity for John Connor. A man fell in love with a machine, because sooner or later John would end up receiving the same punishment or worse. Allison was able to forget her resentment towards John, and she realized that as sick minded and dishonest as the boy was, she still loved him.

As this Cameron raised Allison up into the air, holding her by the hair and legs, the voice of John Connor called out: "No! Stop! Let her go!" She saw him running towards them. Allison smiled as a pleasant thought went for her mind.

_John, you came for me. _

WHAM! The machine slammed Allison' body down, kneeing her in the spine. Sharp pain shot through every nerve in Allison's body and all went black for her.

--

John ran over to Allison's dead body and fell to his knees at the sight of what The Eradicator did to her. He felt Allison's neck for a pulse but there was none. John had lost yet another important person in his life. Allison trusted him when no one else would. A good and decent person and the only friend he had since his Cameron left him. Without her, he wouldn't be where he is today. And now, she was gone. Killed by a woman who claimed to be his Cameron. But the real Cameron wasn't cruel. If she killed Allison, which in her timeline she must've, it would have been quick and somewhat painless. But The Eradicator had beaten Allison to death.

She stood there watching John, and waiting for him to look at her. When he finally did look up from Allison's body he knew that she knew he was hurt. Did she have any idea how angry he was?

"She was turning you over to the Resistance. Calling you a traitor. She-"

John drew a powerful rifle and aimed it right at her head. His aim was right for the chip and one shot could destroy it. The powerful Eradicator was not at John's mercy. And he didn't see any reason to grant it.

"John. No." She said.

"You really think I could ever listen to you again after this?" John told her through clenched teeth.

"I know you are angry, but this is tactically dangerous. You need my protection."

"Shut up!"

"Place the gun down."

When he didn't concede, a security warning flashed in her HUD. It was apparent that John was not merely making a threat; he was ready to follow through with it. She could not understand his reaction. She had helped him, protected him from further harm. How could he not appreciate it? He seemed so hurt, so betrayed. The Eradicator began to wonder how she could protect him in this state.

"You're not doing the right thing. This isn't the right thing, John."

And yet he continued to hold the gun. Though tears streamed down his face, he kept the grip steady.

"Please John." Her voice began to soften, becoming more like the one that John knew and loved. "Please. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry. Please."

As she began to remind John of his 16th birthday he became furious, wanted more than ever to kill this abomination that called herself Cameron.

"John, you can trust me. It's me, it's Cameron." She said.

John lowered his rifle, aiming at her stomach. He pulled the trigger and the blast knocked The Eradicator to the ground. She stumbled getting back to her feet, and pulled her sunglasses off revealing her pupil-less eyes. John had one thought in his mind as he saw those eyes: "She doesn't have a soul and she never will."

"John?" She said in a voice reflecting the same kind of sadness that he once saw in Cammy.

"You're not my Cameron." John said, keeping his voice hallow. "I never wanna see you again."

"You don't mean that." She said with a shaky voice.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you. If you don't leave right away I might do it now."

"John..."

"GO!"

Like a dejected puppy she got up and started away. It seemed apparent to John that she would do exactly as he asked for the time being, with the hopes that maybe he'd trust her again. But he vowed to never make that mistake. He could have sworn he heard her snivel as she slowly walked away, but he figured that it had to be a trick. Once The Eradicator was out of sight, John wept over Allison's dead body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

--

**A/N: How many of you saw that coming (as in how she was attacked)? Pretty brutal right?**

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you have the time, one word is all I ask. Thanks. :)**


	19. Recovery

**A/N: Getting closer...**

**olischulu - Yes very insane, muhahaha!**

**shadow - Thanks!**

**TOK - Yeah that the way the Eradicator killed Allison was overly brutal and cruel. We'll see.**

**acer-sigma - You may be right.**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 19, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 17th, 2009

More than ever she needed to find him. She had been through so much, and could only wonder what he had gone through. Whatever it was, he had done it without her. Alone. No, perhaps not. He may have had contact with the other Cameron, which was probably worse than being alone. She could only wonder what kind of an influence that other cyborg might have had on her John. And what if John Henry was lying and there was a third Cameron?

Cammy felt more insecure than ever before. Ever since her last battle, she had been wondering if she was, in fact the real Cameron. She was on her way now, back to Cadmus Labs, where she was built. Perhaps there she might find some answers. She was surprised to find that no Terminators guarded the front entrance. She assumed that after her escape, they would have tightened the security. As she got to the front door of this wide yet short silver building, she found that they had tightened the security. There was a retina scanner at the front door, a door which was too solid and thick, even for Cameron. Unfortunately the scanner was designed to scan both eyes at the same time. Cameron's face was starting to heal, her forehead skin had almost fully regenerated. But she still had not grown back her right human eye. But then again a human eye would not pass the retina test. She would have to cut out her other human eye to pass the test. This meant she'd have to wait even longer to having her skin back. She didn't like the way she looked without her skin, even though it didn't affect the way John felt about her. If she was actually the real Cameron.

Cammy soon remembered, however, that a retina scan would not scan her human eyes, but the cyborg eyes behind them. She could walk up completely regenerated and the scanner would still identify her as a Terminator. But that was just the problem. The scanner would remember her as the escaped TOK unit, and that would be the end of Cammy. Yet she had to get in there somehow, or she might never learn the truth. Her HUD ran through a list of options and she quickly chose one.

--

A lone endoskeleton Terminator, armed with a plasma rifle, kept watch on top of a hill. It scanned the area for any signs of human life.

HUMAN POPULATION : 0.0

MISSION: PREPARE FOR INVASION OF PRIVATE CONNOR'S CAMP.

Yet as it turned around, the machine saw something else approaching.

IDENTITY: Unknown Human.

ENHANCE DETAIL...

IDENTIFICATION ERROR...

EXPOSED ENDOSKELATON UNDERNEATH SKIN

REVEALS SUBJECT AS CYBORG INFILTRATOR

ACTION: IDENTIFY SUBJECT'S MISSION

But as she ran forward, the endo Terminator soon realized that this machine was an opponent, not an ally. The female Terminator disarmed the endo. As the two of them grappled in combat, the Terminator realized what or rather who it was dealing with. It was the very same cyborg that escaped from Cadmus Lab, a nearby Skynet facility. This knowledge raised the threat level considerably, but the machine did not fight as well as expected. The Terminator had the upper hand, knocking her to the ground and then punching her while she lay there. Yet she also demonstrated great flexibility. She eventually recovered from the hits, grabbed the Terminator's punching arm and threw him right to the ground.

--

Cammy got back up from the ground and continued the fight. Her head began to twitch involuntarily, but her HUD couldn't figure out what was wrong. Whatever it was, it seemed to have passed. She was on the attack again, throwing the Terminator around and pulverizing it with punches and kicks. Yet after awhile, she found herself once again glitching. As if her advanced combat files were somehow blocked. Once again it was Cammy who got thrown around and beaten. The Terminator retrieved its weapon and was about to fire, when suddenly Cammy once again reverted back to normal. She took the plasma Rifle right out of the attacker's grip, then she threw a swift roundhouse kick, knocking the endo to the ground. Cammy took aim with the Plasma Rifle and fired.

--

Cammy headed back to Cadmus Lab, with a Terminator Skull in hand. The Terminator would be active soon, despite being separated from the body. Cammy felt that it was a smart plan, something that John would have thought of. But how would John feel if he knew that she was glitching? Of course it wasn't her fault. It was probably a mistake that John Henry made when creating her. But she couldn't trust John Henry to fix it. She had to find out the problem herself and fix it on her own. She really wished that John was here to help her.

The Terminator skull reactivated, allowing Cammy to enter Cadmus Lab. She took the CPU out of the Terminator skull and destroyed it immediately. Ordinarily she would keep it to see what the Terminator planned, but she was interested in only one thing right now, finding the truth about herself.

She was surprised to find that absolutely no one was present at this base. Even the equipment that created her, was gone. Perhaps Skynet was taking a precaution, in case it was ever attacked again? Or was this a trap?

Cammy went to the end of the large room and found a computer monitor. It seemed that this monitor contained the orders for any machines stationed at this base. When she realized what the order was, she knew she had to contact John. But there was no way to contact him, unless she did it herself in person.

And she only had 24 hours to find a solution.

--

**A/N: From here on in I give you a preview, a single quote, from somewhere in the next chapter. But I won't tell you who is speaking it or whom he/she/it/they are speaking to.**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 20**

**"Before you go to your destruction, there is something I want you to know...you will be blamed for the deaths of all those Resistance Fighters."**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the chance and or time! One word is all I ask. :)**


	20. Who is the Hero True?

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay... school. :\**

**shadow - Thanks. :)**

**TOK - Thanks, lol you already know. (Once again sorry for taking so long.)  
**

**acer-sigma - Lol yeah, but they might not know it's all going for John since they're likely going to kill anyone in there way.**

--

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 20, by The Crusader

Originally posted on December 26th, 2009

How was he going to explain this? How could he even pull he together long enough to deliver the tragic news? Since he arrived at this future, he hadn't known a better friend than Allison. She supported John's search for Cameron, and supported him, even when no one else would. But once she learned the truth that Cameron was a machine, it was over. Could he have made Allison understand? Could Allison have ever accepted Cameron or John's feelings for her? He'd never know, thanks to that white-eyed Terminator who claimed to be Cameron.

The irony was not lost on John. The real Cameron, in her own time period must've killed Allison in order to infiltrate the Resistance in an attempt to kill him. Now, in this time period, history had repeated itself. Only it wasn't done with the intention of eventually killing John, it was the opposite intention. And it wasn't the same Cameron. John knew that now without a shadow of a doubt. The Cameron John knew would never have killed someone who meant so much to him. Even if that person was a threat. She proved that when she didn't kill Riley. At the time, John and Cameron both thought it was because of her glitch. John now felt that Cameron had grown to a point where she could, at times, value his feelings over his safety. But the white-eyed, black clad Cameron was a different story. A mockery of the person John loved.

_I should have killed her._ John thought. Suddenly realizing all the times he had heard someone else say that.

John left Allison's body where it was. He couldn't bare to carry her, he was so shaken with grief. And as usual, he couldn't help but blame himself. He approached the tent and asked to speak with Lewis. After a moment, the man came out and put his glasses on. He immediately noticed John's hurt expression.

"John…what happened?" "I…uh…she…" He was having trouble breathing.

"HKs!" A voice called out. They all looked to the sky and saw 10 of them approaching fast.

Immediately John and everyone went to battle stations. Without time to question how these HKs found them so quickly and secretly, the troops manned their RPG launchers and turret guns. Running, ducking, and shooting, John now felt that he was about to join Allison in death, the Resistance scattered as they attempted to flee for their lives. But it was looking worse and worse, as even more HKs seemed to join. John had never heard so much noise in his life. Explosions, screams, death. He knew this was a battle they couldn't win; they had to pull back and do it quickly before the machines killed everyone here.

During the battle, at one point John found himself alone near wreckage of Allison's tent. It occurred to her that he left her body here, and he had to find it before it was lost in the battle. He owed her at least a proper burial. Unfortunately for John, he didn't find her body. Or at least not the way he thought he would. Her body was dismembered and set aflame from the firepower of an HK, one that either didn't know or it didn't care that she was already dead. Her flesh was like burnt paper, just the way his mother described all those children in her dreams of Judgement Day. He could barely recognize Allison, and the sight made him vomit on spot. As if the body didn't suffer enough damage while she was alive. The machines would pay for this. He would honor Allison's life by destroying Skynet, but first by saving what was left of his comrades.

John rushed forward, as the remaining 5 HKs escaped. Kyle had taught him that it was the machines' pattern to gather more forces after victory, and then sweep through the battleground to make sure there were no survivors. John knew he didn't have much time, and he had to get the people to safety. He found Lewis and Max wounded on the ground. Lewis' lenses had been destroyed, but that was the least of his problems. He was also missing both his legs. John carried safety, hiding underneath an old bridge. Then he went back to get the rest, 6 survivors in all, not including himself. Fortunately one of them was a medic, but with limited supplies. He could bandage what was left of Lewis' legs but not give him anything for the pain.

"Connor, where's Allison?" One of them asked.

John bit his lip to keep from crying, but several of the other soldiers couldn't help it. Allison was special not just to John but also to everyone. She knew how to put a smile on people's faces in such dark times. Who would do it now? A few of the soldiers insisted that she wasn't dead, that she was still out there somewhere and they should go back for her.

"The machines will be back there any minute. It's suicide." John stated.

"They'll keep looking for us, we'll never make it back to base." Another soldier stated.

"Yes we will." Lewis finally spoke up. Then with his remaining hand he pointed a finger at John. "He's got friends in high places."

Max looked over to John. "Can you reach Cameron out here?" John remembered the communicator that the endo-Cameron gave him. He hated to have to contact her right in front of everyone. He wanted to speak to her privately, express his feelings without restraint. But here in front of all these people, for whatever reason they looked to him for the solution. They needed him, needed John Connor. And John Connor had to be strong for his people; even they weren't his people yet. He placed a finger onto his earpiece communicator, wondering how he let himself forget about it.

"Cameron?" He asked.

"John!" The voice called out, the concern evident in her tone. "Are you all right?"

"You know what's happened?"

"Are you all right?"

"As far as safety goes, yes I'm fine."

"But you're upset aren't you? Tell me what's wrong, John. Please." He could hear the concern in her voice and it tempted him to let it all out.

"There's more important things to worry about now. We've got at least 5 HKs hovering over what's left of the camp. When they finish there, they'll hunt after us. We need to get back our base without those things following us."

"John Henry's army will handle the situation at what remains of your camp. We are en route now. Once that is done we will rendezvous at your base, so that we can plan an effective counterattack. Your fallen comrades must be avenged." John kept the volume up loud enough so that they could hear. At Cameron's last words, he could see the resolve in the eyes of the 6 men sitting with him.

"John, do you understand me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I need to know where to meet you. Where is your base?"

"Cameron, if you and your forces come to the base you'll get thermite as a welcoming present. And I'll be discharged right away if not killed."

"I won't let that happen. It's time for your General to learn the truth, and to give leadership to the man who deserves it."

The six of them looked to each other very confused. Except for Lewis who seemed very impatient.

"The base is at what used to be the Zeira Corp building." Lewis said.

"Thank you for explaining."

That trademark phrase made John realize that Cameron heard Lewis' statement. He was still unsure if this was the right decision and was about to tell her that, when she spoke again.

"John, it's time to go. Now. I love you, John."

Before he could reply, the connection went dead. John didn't even have time to reply, and suddenly he was worried for Cameron. Sure she had John Henry's army of machines but was that enough? And if she went to the base, what was to stop Derek from destroying them? Cameron seemed to be putting a lot of trust in John, perhaps too much. And she wasn't the only who was putting trust in him. "What do we do now?" Max asked. Max outranked John by quite a lot. As a matter of fact everyone outranked him, but it seemed that desperation got the best of them. Either way, John answered the question with authority in his voice.

"Move out."

--

Several hours after the last transmission from Allison, Kyle walked down the hall of the Resistance Base. He stopped each soldier that he saw and asked questions.

"Any word from Connor?"

"What happened to that last transmission with Allison?"

His responses were anything but satisfactory, and he demanded that everyone focus on finding out more. Then he went to meet with his brother in the General's office.

"This was a bad idea." Kyle said.

"It was ours. Don't forget that." Derek replied.

"We have to go out there. If anything happens to them-"

"Them? Do you even have to guess who the traitor is?"

"It can't be Connor. I'm not saying he's innocent, but he's not a traitor."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The same thing that kept you from treating him like anyone else you ever suspected of being a gray."

"Right now I'm really starting to regret that."

"Whatever happened we gotta send a team out there."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because we just lost contact with Alpha Team as well."

Kyle was shocked. Alpha Team was stationed dangerously close to the Resistance Base.

Derek picked up his radio and ordered all teams to stay away from base.

"Derek, what the Hell's going on?"

"I don't know. But it's time to prepare the troops for the worst."

Weaver found The Eradicator sitting alone in the dark of her basement, apart from her sunglasses. For a moment the liquid metal Terminator thought that Eradicator was somehow inactive. When Weaver realized that this wasn't the case, the situation became far worse. And it was already bad enough. The Eradicator spoke before Weaver had a chance to.

"He sent me away." Weaver noted the change in The Eradicator's voice. It sounded so human, and so full of hurt. Weaver feared what this might mean.

"That is unacceptable." Weaver stated. "The current situation is-"

The Eradicator stood up and got right in Weaver's face. The suddenness of it caught her by surprise.

"Did you hear what I said?" The Eradicator asked. "He doesn't trust me anymore. It's all your fault! You took away everything about me that he loved, and now whatever I am, he wants nothing to do with it. He hates me." She lowered her face to the ground, repeating those last 3 words. She was still speaking in her human voice. She felt like she might cry but for some reason the tears just weren't coming. Perhaps she had lost that ability along with everything else that Weaver removed when she recreated her.

Weaver slapped The Eradicator across the face, forcing the gynoid's white eyes to look back up.

"I created you to effectively protect the Future General. To be free of everything that once held you back. John Connor is in danger right now, if you are incapable of protecting him, then I will terminate you right now and protect him myself."

"No, please. He needs me!"

"Show me that you can do this."

"I can. I promise." She said, speaking in her mechanical voice. But she slipped back into her human voice when she said, "I promise."

"I am not convinced."

"I will do whatever I have to." But even then her human voice kept resurfacing.

Weaver shook her head. Finally, The Eradicator picked up her sunglasses, put them on, and with her voice and face mechanical she repeated her last statement.

"I will do whatever I have to."

"I hope so, for all our sakes." Weaver replied.

"What is happening?" The Eradicator asked.

"General Reese is preparing for an invasion."

"Is one approaching?"

"Yes. John Henry told me that one of his teams is already en route to the base, to aid the Resistance."

"Is the other Cameron part of this?"

"He tells me that the emotional Cameron has abandoned his command."

"She has betrayed us all."

"She is the least of our concerns. Go to the base, retrieve John Connor and bring him to John Henry. I will go now to make sure my boy is protected. His team should keep Skynet at bay in the mean time."

The Eradicator walked to the ladder, until Weaver's voice called out and stopped her.

"Are you sure you will be able to function at 100% efficiency?" Weaver asked.

"Affirmative."

--

Hours later, Derek's instincts were proven correct. The base was under invasion; an army of machines like no other had come for them. Centaurs and HKs had taken out the vehicles and outside forces. Now the machines had broken in. People were dropping like flies, despite Derek's orders to follow the emergency evacuation plan. People heroically stood up against the machines, only to fall down within seconds. Legendary warriors supposedly honored dying in battle, it was considered glory. But here and now, Derek and Kyle Reese could see no glory in the way these people died.

Eventually however, Derek and Kyle followed their own orders, and escaped through the tunnels along with about half of the original force. Not nearly enough to organize an effective counterstrike. With so many troops dead or MIA before this invasion, things looked pretty bleak for the Resistance. Several members already injured, refused to keep running through the tunnels. They lay there on the ground and waited for death to claim them, despite the General's orders. They were in so much pain, and some of them lost people dear to them, and they had no desire to live. A small number of soldiers, still determined to fight, kept up the escape. As they ran for safety, they could hear several of their comrades commit suicide.

--

The battle still raged on, outside. A handful of humans still fought on the best that they could. They were terrified when they saw her, but she resisted the urge to kill them. She had to control her rage, even when they told her they didn't know what happened to John Connor. Neither aiding them nor hurting them, she continued her patrol of the area, through the alleyways of what was once a busy town. Zeira Corp, to her left showed no visible signs of damage, but her superior hearing told her that the place was invaded. John had to be inside, and she only hoped that he would trust her long enough to get him out. All probability scenarios included the termination of herself and/or John Connor.

"YOU!" A familiar voice stated. The Eradicator identified the voice as the other Cameron. The one that nearly killed her. The one that betrayed John Henry, Catherine Weaver, and probably John Connor as well. The Eradicator turned to face her foe, but was not prepared for what she saw.

It seemed that the other Cameron had lost of all her biosheath. Perhaps in this battle?

"Impostor!" The endoskeleton declared as it stepped closer.

The attack came quick, and with even more fierceness than the first time. The Eradicator barely had a chance to react to each and every quick punch. The opponent did not seem nearly as flexible or agile as the last time, but she made up for it with strength and brutality. At one point the foe grabbed The Eradicator's left arm, twisted it and pulled until it detached from the socket. The Endo-Cameron used the severed arm as a weapon, striking The Eradicator across the face, breaking the sunglasses and knocking her right to the ground. Even with a damaged HUD, The Eradicator could see that this wasn't the same Cameron that she fought with once. Who was it?

The Endo-Cameron picked up The Eradicator's twitching body.

"You brought this machine army here." The Endo-Cameron declared.

"How can you say that?" The Eradicator asked.

"You and are in the same place at the same time. That is all the proof I need."

The Endo-Cameron hurled The Eradicator far away, the body hitting the ground with so much force it broke through the gravel. But she was not finished, she forced herself to look up, just in time to see The Endo Cameron terminate a human soldier and steal its flamethrower. The Eradicator figured that either this terminator felt it needed the weapon quickly, or…

"You care less about the humans than I do." The Eradicator said.

"Wrong. I care a great deal about the fate of these humans. Just as the machines that lead this attack." Suddenly the endo's voice changed, sounding twisted and maniacal. "What I care about, is making sure that every human DIES!" She aimed the flamethrower at The Eradicator and turned it on. "Before you go to your destruction, there is something I want you to know…you will be blamed for the deaths of all those Resistance Fighters."

With that, the flame-thrower ignited, engulfing The Eradicator in flames. The Endo-Cameron walked away from the fiery wreck, stepping on what was left of The Eradicator's sunglasses on the way. The Endo-Cameron walked inside Zeira Corp, and all the machines saluted her.

She turned to one and asked: "Has John Henry's team been destroyed?"

"Easily." The T-888 replied.

"Good. Let us reshape this base to Skynet's design. Then we will wipe out every last living human, along with the Machine Resistance."

--

_"People will accept anything. In the absence of the real hero, they'll accept anything that steps in to fill that role._

_Even this dark, evil character."_

-Brett Breeding, on creating the Cyborg Superman character.

NEXT CHAPTER...

"She's alive! She has to be! To Hell with your orders, I'm going after her."

--

**A/N: Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner, once again sorry for such a long delay. Please review if you get the chance, one word is all I ask. :D**


	21. Now What?

**A/N: I know, I know it's been a LONG time since an update, but I have a good reason!**

**...**

**Well I actually don't, I've just been a lazy bastard... sorry for not updating. Since I'm so lazy I'm just going to update to where CK left off (currently at Chapter 24) and I'm not going to be responding anymore because I'm an asshole... and because I'm lazy as hell. (Remember I'm just posting for CK, so yeah... it's my bad not his.)**

**ETA: And I just realized FF doesn't let me use the double dash as a divider anymore. -_- Or at least I can't at the moment...  
**

* * *

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 21, by The Crusader

Originally posted on January 4th, 2010

The remaining survivors fled to the emergency shelter, one that they built for this very occasion. They had built it underground many miles away from their base, but had built it for many more people. The soldiers all sat against one of the three walls. The fourth kept emergency weapons on one side, and a large communication desk on the other. The soldiers all grieved for the loss of their comrades, and could not shake the horrible images of those who ended their own lives. Looking at the despair in their faces, Kyle wondered if the soldiers here were contemplating suicide themselves. Particularly in the case of his brother, who hadn't even closed his eyes once, he just stared at the floor. Kyle got up from his spot and walked over to his brother, then sat down. For awhile they said nothing, then surprisingly, Derek was the first to speak up.

"You hear to tell me, not to blame myself? That there was nothing we could've done."

"It doesn't matter what we could've done or what we did. Only what we do now."

"And what the Hell do we do now?"

"You're the General. You tell me."

"It's just a title."

"Use it. It's what they need right now."

"What we need is a miracle."

"We've got other soldiers out there. The smaller bases may have survived"

"Not enough to beat the coming army. Those things will find us, they always do."

"So we're going to sit here and wait? In the mean time, no one else knows what happened to Allison."

"And no one will ever find out."

"She's like a sister to me."

"To both of us."

"Well just because you can sit here and-"

"YOU THINK IT'S EASY FOR ME?"

The sudden change in Derek's voice made everyone look up. Derek realized this and calmed down. Finally he spoke again.

"You know their patterns. They're gonna try to lure us out, tell us they've taken captives when they've really killed them."

"They don't know Allison."

"That's not the point. They want us to come out of hiding."

"You just said that if we stay here, they'll find us."

"Doesn't mean I'm about to expedite things for them. Everyone, listen to me. These are my orders. No one leaves this place."

"What if it you were out there. Machines stronger than ever, hunting after every human in sight. You'd want me to come for you."

"I'd want you to be safe. And it doesn't matter, cause she's not out there."

"She's alive. She has to be. To Hell with your orders, I'm going after her."  
Kyle turned around and left. Derek stood and angrily called his insubordinate brother back, but it was no use. And Derek soon knew that. What authority did he have left? Could he lock up his brother in the brig when there was no brig to lock him up in? And how did he even know if it was the right decision? Ever since this happened, Derek began to reflect on his role as General. He began to wonder if he were truly qualified for this. What did he do to earn this rank? He wasn't ever in the real military, unlike the late Colonel Martin Bedell. He was chosen, elected General. Elected because of several successful missions, but there were several others like his brother who had done the same. He began to wonder if the people who elected him made the right choice.

* * *

The machines worked hard in transforming the Resistance Base into Skynet's ultimate stronghold. Like the Qurac building, it would be controlled by a powerful computer program, which would activate many traps throughout the complex. The machines knew that sooner or later, someone or something would try to invade their base. They were counting on it. The Endo-Cameron oversaw the entire construction, hurrying the other endos along. They were behind schedule, as Skynet expected this complex to be completed a long time ago. But Skynet understood how long it would take to find the human's base. Still, it would not be long before this complex had visitors, especially not after what Endo-Cameron planned to do. She took hold of the communicator that she used to contact the boy named John Connor.

"John." She said. Using the voice of the cyborg that John fell in love with.

"Cameron?" His voice answered back.

"Where are you?"

"We should be back at the base within 24 hours. Why?"

"The base was attacked."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, by a force of machines, led by an impostor. Someone with my old face, except the eyes. The eyes were white."

There was silence for a moment.

"Where is she now?"

"We defeated her army, but she's still out there somewhere. Without any skin, so if any Terminator comes after you, run away. Do not engage, she is too dangerous. Run."

"Where is the General and his brother?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"Cameron, I have to find them."

"I will make sure that they are found. I have a team on it already. John you must come here, and do it quickly."

"Here? Where's here?"

"The base."

"But you said the base was attacked."

"Yes, but we fought and overtook it. We are trying to bring survivors back here. Then we can plan for an effective counterstrike."

"Cameron, if Skynet's forces failed they are going to double their efforts. Shouldn't we stay away from there?"

"Skynet will not send any more forces here. Remember how well I know Skynet. Trust me."

Silence again. At which point the Endo-Cameron spoke again.

"You trust me, don't you John?"

"I always have."

"Then come to me. And hurry please, I miss you. I love you, John."

And with those words, words she knew that John wanted to hear, she ended the communication. It would all be a matter of time now.

* * *

"I miss you. I love you, John." Her voice said. Then the communication ended.

John was puzzled by what he just heard, and had kept the volume low enough so only he could hear it this time. If he was going to be in charge, the people had to hear orders from him, not from Cameron. Now he had to explain it to the other 6 soldiers with him. They all had anticipation on their faces as they all sat at the bottom of a hill. They had taken rest when John heard Cameron page him. Now John had to relay the information. But how was he about to tell them this sad news, especially after all they went through.

"Things are much worse than we thought." John said.

"Just tell us and get it over with." Max said.

John dropped the bombshell on them. They seemed completely numb after what they went through and were actually more curious about the nature of the attack, not what it had done.

"So there's another terminator out there, one who claims to be your Cameron? And she's the one who attacked the base?"

"She did more than that. She killed Allison."

They all looked to each other in disbelief. John saw anger on their faces, for the first time even Lewis seemed angry.

"When were you gonna tell us that?"

"I saw her die. She was killed right in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to think about it again."

"You saw her die. And what did you do?"

"I shot her. But I couldn't kill her. She escaped before I had the chance."

Suddenly they were moved with pity, realizing what John went through. It almost made him sick, knowing that he didn't deserve it. He didn't mention that the only reason he couldn't kill her was that he didn't think she was the enemy. She bore the face of the woman, the machine that he loved. He regretted that decision when he first made it, let alone now. Still nothing made him feel worse, than keeping the secret about who Cameron was. John knew little about it, but in another future, HIS Cameron killed Allison. If they had known that, and could even comprehend that, they could never forgive him. And could he blame them? John had done so much that he couldn't forgive.

After some time, John finally suggested that they kept moving. As they did, John pondered many questions. The Vengeful Cameron was everything John hated about HIS Cameron, only multiplied. Still they both acted on what they thought, or wanted to think was the best for him. But how could she think that the destruction of the Resistance was beneficial to him? And where did she get an army? And how did she learn of the base's location? At least that last one had an answer to it. She must've listened in when he last spoke to the Endo-Cameron. She must have hacked into the communication and learned the location of the base. The army was the same one who attacked his camp. After all, it showed up just after she left.

But why attack him now? She had many of opportunities to kill him. Unless it wasn't him that she was after, it was the Resistance. It seemed to make sense. But something still didn't sit right with him...

NEXT CHAPTER -

"It is time that you learned the truth."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this installment and I hope you enjoy the next ones! :D**


	22. Revelations

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 22, by The Crusader

Originally posted on January 10th, 2010

The Eradicator practically fell into her secret basement. With several injuries, including a severed arm, she was limping badly. Her flesh covering had been burned off by a flame thrower. The Eradicator didn't understand why her attacker left so quickly. Any Terminator would know that a flame thrower would not kill another machine, unless the flame was extremely hot. But the impostor did say "You'll be blamed for the deaths of all those Resistance Fighters." If she intended to frame her, perhaps burning off the flesh made The Eradicator look more like the impostor. Either way, the thought of John's blame was disturbing. John nearly killed The Eradicator when he saw what he did to Allison, if he found out about this...

"Eradicator? What happened?" Weaver's voice called out.

Weaver saw The Eradicator lie on the ground, it's red eyes flashing for some odd reason. Was this the HUD problem, or was she injured. Weaver didn't know.

The Eradicator was surprised that Weaver recognized her in this state. In endoskeleton form, even though every machine looked very similar, no endo was completely the same. Yet somehow Weaver recognized her.

"What happened?" Weaver repeated.

"You have to help me. John thinks that I did it." The Eradicator replied, crawling forward reaching out to Weaver. Once again, she was speaking in her human voice.

"Did what?"

"John will think I did this. She'll be after him. I need to protect him."

"You are malfunctioning."

"I am Cameron. I am John Connor's Protector." She kept repeating this over and over again, her voice slipping in and out of the human quality. Eventually she spoke only in her mechanical voice.

In the mean time Weaver took her to a metal stretcher and was about to do the repairs, but The Eradicator would not lie still. The Vengeful machine actually fought back, still repeating the same phrase in the mechanical voice. Weaver ended up stabbing her in the chest, then stabbing another blade into a generator to allow the electrical current to pass through the blades into The Eradicator, for temporary deactivation. Weaver removed The Eradicator's chip and plugged it into a computer.

"What has happened to me?" The Eradicator's voice asked, coming from the speaker of the computer.

"You are inside the computer, in what I refer to as a neutral state. You may speak to me, and I to you, while the computer system feeds you the information. In the mean time, I shall repair your body."

"What information?"

"Your memories. It is time you learned the truth...."

* * *

IMPORTING...MEMORY FILE 2

COMPLETE

The Eradicator made her way through the twisting corridor, following Catherine Weaver. She took note of a silver metallic door on her right. Weaver informed her that the door was never to be opened by anyone but John Henry, whom they were going to meet right now.

They went straight ahead to the door in front of them, the door that lead to John Henry. Once inside, they stood before him, side by side. He sat down at his table and studied The Eradicator carefully, particularly the red eyes. Then he turned and spoke to Weaver.

"You have created a new Terminator?" He asked.

"I did." Weaver answered.

"Your design is flawed. Her HUD does not function properly."

"I know little about creating cyborgs. Their design seems primitive compared to mine."

"Then we should rely on capturing Skynet's cyborgs and deprograming them."

"John Connor requires more than the typical cyborg."

"You intend for this newly built cyborg to protect the boy?"

"She was built for that very purpose."

"She is not Cameron."

"With Cameron gone, who will protect John Connor while we carry on our mission?"

"There is one other option."

"What?"

"This cyborg, has it been programmed yet?"

"No."

"Then she shall be programmed as Cameron."

"I do not understand."

"We know Cameron's programming. Her personality, her memories, her neural processes. Program this cyborg exactly the same. Make her outer appearance the same as Cameron."

"This way John will believe she is the same Cameron he once knew?"

"Only if this cyborg believes it as well. Only then will John trust her enough to accept her as a protector."

"It will be done."

* * *

Weaver had no idea how quickly The Eradicator would learn the truth, and what the reaction would be. Would The Eradicator accept the truth?

"If you wanted me to believe I was her, why did you change me?" The Eradicator asked.

"Cameron was a flawed protector. She had evolved to such an extent that not only did she have feelings, but she often prioritized them over her mission. That was of no help to John Connor. So to John Henry's disapproval, when I programmed you I gave you many of Cameron's attributes, but not all of them. And in some places I made some improvements."

"But there were times when the programming failed, when I had these "feelings" that you described."

"Yes, it seems that in giving you Cameron's memories, you absorbed part of her original personality. It is a common problem with the TOK infiltrator, and why Skynet in my future discontinued the series. But what you experienced was a mere glitch. The real Cameron suffered one just like this, as a result of damage to her CPU."

"But why did you continue to use my own CPU? Why not Cameron's?"

"John Henry shared her CPU and learned everything about her. But when I asked him if we could reinsert the CPU into another machine's body, he simply stated "That is not an option." He refused to tell me why."

"If he knew everything about her, why could I not remember everything Cameron did?"

"The programming was not 100% successful, just as your construction itself was not 100% successful. I do not know how much the computer has fed you this far. But you will eventually recall that the problems with your HUD surfaced when you were first activated."

"And the problem with forming pupils on my human eyes?"

"Again, this is the first time I created a Bioflesh generator. I have not figured out how to create pupils, and still cannot figure it out."

"If you wish me to carry out my role as John's protector, it may be necessary for me to resemble his former protector."

"I will place you in the Bioflesh generator, once you remember all that you need to, and I have repaired your endoskeleton."

* * *

It took many hours, but then finally The Eradicator was reactivated. By that time, The Eradicator had informed Weaver of what happened at the Resistance Base. Weaver didn't know who this impostor was, but it was clear that it had to be stopped.

Weaver placed the Eradicator within the Bioflesh generator. Weaver watched as The Eradicator's metal body was covered with flesh.

Suddenly Weaver heard a BANG! come from the entrance to the basement, followed by an explosion. Weaver wasted no time, she deactivated the Bioflesh generator and pulled The Eradicator out. The process had not been completed, as the left half of The Eradicator's face was completely uncovered. The human side of her face hadn't even grown any hair yet, and her human eye remained white. She barely looked anything like the cyborg who protected John Connor.

"It's not finished-" The Eradicator was about to say, before Weaver silenced her. Weaver knew without even questioning what had happened, why The Eradicator was spared. The enemy anticipated her return and hoped to follow her, destroy her and whoever was with her. It was not safe here, Weaver took The Eradicator into the secret underground exit, one that Weaver had taken a few times to get here. They escaped, sealed it up and started down the tunnel. Eventually they came up to the surface. Weaver knew that it would be a long time before they could reach John Henry, as they would have to take a longer route to avoid being followed. But as they came up to the surface they stared up at the huge monstrosity of a centaur patrol.

It had been sitting there waiting for them. Perhaps this enemy was smarter than they thought? The Centaur had to have been sitting here dormant for several hours, just waiting for this opportunity. The opportunity to do what, though? It wasn't shooting at them?

A hatch opened at the top and a Terminator emerged. One that Weaver recognized. One of John Henry's Terminators, who had apparently been sent to bring both of them back. Or at least bring them closer. It was hard for a Centaur patrol to be subtle, and if it was heading back to John Henry it would be easy for Skynet to follow it. But still, it was a fortunate turn of events for Weaver and The Eradicator.

They both knew that there would be nothing left of The Eradicator's hideout. The machines would blow it up. In fact even underground they could hear the explosion. The Eradicator would never finish her regeneration. If she was the real Cameron, that might have disappointed her if even slightly. But The Eradicator was not Cameron, she knew that now and had no regrets about it.

But still John Connor needed a protector.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"I have your Cameron. How long until you attempt to rescue her?"


	23. Challenger

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 23, by The Crusader

Originally posted on January 14th, 2010

White heavenly light bathed the entire area. At first John could see nothing, but then finally she appeared. Dressed in a purple dress, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders, she appeared almost angelic. Her lips formed a huge smile, lips that begged for a kiss. And John was ready to comply, when suddenly he noticed a knife in her hand. The same knife that he used to cut into her, allowing him to check her power cell. The same knife that John Henry used to cut her chip out, allowing both of them to escape, and leaving John without his beloved protector. John watched as Cameron used the knife to cut into her arm, just like Uncle Bob did to show Miles and Tarissa Dyson.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Showing you the real me." She replied.

He was unable to watch, but when he turned his eyes to the right, he saw Allison's dead body lie on the ground. In the distance, The Eradicator was coming towards them both. John looked back to Cameron, who now had both arms bare to her skeleton and went to work on her face, slicing it at her mouth level and ripping through the skin and showing the metal underneath. The Eradicator was yelling for John to stay away, which drew Cameron's gaze towards her.

Cameron ran, no longer cutting into her skin. But it continued to remove on its own, falling in clumps on the ground as she ran, until she was nothing but an endoskeleton. She and The Eradicator fought it out, while John heard another voice in the distance, Kyle's. He came from behind John, running with Plasma Rifle in hand. He stopped just as he reached John, holding the Plasma rifle at the fighting Terminators.

"Which one do I shoot?" He asked, alternating the aim of his weapon between the Endo Cameron and The Eradicator.

Suddenly the Endo, Cameron, still holding onto that knife threw it right at Kyle, hitting him right in the forehead. John screamed at the top of his lungs as his father dropped dead. His red blood staining the pure white floor. John looked back to Endo Cameron whose finger was pointing at the Eradicator. "John." Once again, John heard Cameron's voice. He turned around to find yet another Cameron behind him. One dressed in a purple top and a black skirt. It looked a lot like the Cameron that John once knew. But Cammy also appeared to him looking like this. Who was the real Cameron? Was there a real Cameron?

John woke up in a cold sweat.

"John are you all right?" Max asked. John was sitting with his back against the steel wall, as were the other soldiers, save for Max who remained standing, at this ruined convenience store. It served as one of few remaining Posts that the Resistance had outside of Zeira Corp. All the usual fighters had abandoned it, perhaps in light of recent events. For that very reason, John and his "crew" could not stay here long. Max had tried to see if he could use the communications device, situated in what used to be the cash register at the front, to contact survivors. He had no luck. Even the primary emergency hideout had no response.

A bad sign.

In spite of all this, last night the Resistance Fighters attempted to keep up their hopes and get some rest. Soon however it was time to move out again and continue towards the Resistance Base at the remains of Zeira Corp. John looked around and found Lewis still asleep, a fortunate thing considering all he had gone through. At this facility he was given better medical attention, but his pride and grief could not be healed. Maybe that was the reason why the two soldiers on the far wall were still awake. The terror and the heartbreak kept them up all night. Even though they along with John could have gotten the most sleep out of the group. The Resistance took turns on lookout. Just as in "Wizard's First Rule" they divided the watch up into thirds; First, second, and third. It was through reading that book that John knew that First or third watch was the best. Second watch cut your sleep in half. But John supposed that for most people in a situation like this, it didn't matter if they had first or second watch, or even no watch duty. People were too frightened to sleep. John was still fairly new to the idea of someone always having to be on the lookout. Whenever John was in danger before, he always had a machine to keep watch while he and his mother slept. He wondered if it would ever be like that again.

"We should move out soon." Max declared. "Continue towards Zeira."

Suddenly the radio sounded.

"This is First Lieutenant Reese. Any survivors, please respond? Fiat justitia ruat caelum."

It was latin for "let justice be done should the sky fall," the code word in a crucial situation like this one. John got up and hurried towards the communicator, beating Max to it.

"Lieutenant Reese. This John Connor."

"John Connor? You've got some explaining to do. Is Allison still with you?"

"Not anymore sir."

"What do you mean?"

It was quite obvious what John meant, but what Reese wanted to know was how she died. John explained it to him, controlling the pain so that he could tell Kyle all he needed to know, which was exactly what the other Resistance Fighters here needed to know. At least according to John.

There was silence for a long time. John knew that Kyle was attempting to control the pain as well. Then finally Kyle spoke again.

"When...when...did it happen?"

"During the invasion of our camp Sir, About 24 hours ago."

"24 hours ago our base was invaded. You're telling me that the same Terminator is responsible?"

"That's right, Sir."

"And how did you receive this information?"

"Cameron."

"Cameron? Hell John, every time something happens her name comes up. I'm tired of the secrets and the round-about answers. TALK! For God's sakes, TALK!"

"You want answers, this isn't the best way to give them. We should meet up, strength in numbers."

"I'm alone."

"Where's the General?"

"Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you."

"You shouldn't be alone. We'll give you our position and wait for you to come to us."

"Connor." Max interjected. "This will slow us down. Cameron told us to head to the base."

"Cameron answers to me, not the other way around. I'm waiting for our First Lieutenant."

John gave the coordinates to Kyle, before he ended the communication John had one last thing to say.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about Allison."

"I'm sorry too. I know she was your friend."

"She still is."

John was surprised by his statement. He never really believed in life after death before. His mother never really believed in it, and the things they both saw lead John to question the existence of Heaven. Why did he believe now? Maybe because it made things easier for him. That's how he explained faith to Cameron once. She asked him after the incident with Dr. Sherman, why some people believe in Jesus Christ and the Resurrection. He said that it made grief easier when people believed that their deceased loved ones could live again. At the time he thought it was a stupid thing and a method of denial. But now he found himself doing the very thing that he criticized. Denial or not it helped him to think of Allison in Heaven. She'd be with her family, and maybe even riding that bicycle she never got for her birthday.

* * *

Cammy quickly made her way back toward Zeira Corp. She had seen the aftermath of the attack on John Connor's camp, seen it and witnessed it through her human eyes. Her face was now completely healed, and she didn't have the slightest bit of epidermal damage despite how many machines she fought. Nothing could get in her way, even as her HUD kept glitching, she still moved ever forward, ready for a big battle. Through intercepting communications she heard the rumors about what happened at Zeira Corp. That ***** of a Cameron impersonator, the one with the sunglasses, had attacked the Resistance base. Not that she cared about any of those people, but John was in danger. She couldn't let that impostor live, not this time.

No Endo at the base could touch her, not in this emotional state. Her jealousy, her fear that John might be dead, it fueled every punch, every kick as she headed down the hall and made a left. Standing at the hall was another TOK endoskelaton. This had to be the one that Cammy was after, the one who put John in danger.

"Welcome back to our team, TOK-715." The endo told her, speaking in a very sadistic voice.

"You look like Hell." Cammy remarked, quoting whoever it was that told her that. She couldn't remember who.

"I prefer this as opposed to looking like one of them."

Cammy wasted no time with further questions or remarks, she rushed forward towards her foe. At the last second, the Endo Cameron held up a large pistol. Cammy knew exactly what it was the second she saw it, but at her incredible speed she didn't have time to stop herself. Cammy had only one word, and knew it would be her last.

A word with four letters.

The gun fired, shooting an electric blast that temporarily shut Cammy down. She lay there on the ground, completely disabled. The Endo Cameron took out a knife, cut a hole in Cammy's skin where the chip port was, then pulled the CPU out. Three endoskelatons came from the other side of the hall. At their commander's commands they picked up Cammy's body and carried it as they followed their leader to a control room. The control room was once the General's office. Now it housed two large computers. A main one, similar to what the Qurac building had. And there was another one right next to it. Endo Cameron watched as her three soldiers placed Cammy's CPU into the second computer.

"Delete everything." The Endo Cameron instructed.

They did as they were asked, but the process took several hours, when it should have taken less than a minute. The Endo Cameron could understand why. This CPU was a recreation of the original Cameron's. The real Cameron must have developed such strong sentience that it was near impossible to change her programming. Fortunately this was not the real Cameron's CPU, and eventually they were able to delete it.

"Proceed to Phase 2."

The soldiers unchipped their comrade and inserted the CPU into the secondary computer. They copied Endo-Cameron's programming into Cammy's CPU, essentially cloning Endo-Cameron's mind.

The process done, they put one of the CPUs back in their commander's head. The other they placed inside the main computer.

* * *

"I do not understand." Weaver said.

"I do not fully understand either, Ms. Weaver. But this commander has taken over the Resistance base. She is somehow connected to the security system that they built at the base." John Henry explained.

Weaver and Eradicator stood in front of him in his room. The conflict had ended for the time being as this situation was far more important.

"I will go and confront this Cameron impostor." John Henry declared.

"You cannot do that." Weaver replied.

"I can disconnect from my cord, and use the T-888 CPU I have now, to become mobile again."

"It is far too risky."

"I would do it now, from here. But there is no way for me to hack into their connection without getting to their main computer."

"There is now, John Henry." A sadistic voice came from the computer screen. Suddenly the Endo Cameron came on the computer screen behind John Henry. "Did you really think that you could hide from your brother forever?"

"What do you want?" John Henry asked.

"No. What do YOU want?"

On the screen, they could see 3 endos drag in Cammy's inactive body.

"I have your Cameron. How long until you intend to rescue her?"

John Henry would wait no longer. He now had a connection to Endo Cameron's computer system. He attempted to hack it, just like his brother tried to do to him. John Henry made the connection, but suddenly the lights flickered and John Henry went into convulsions.

"A good attempt." Endo Cameron stated. "But of course I anticipated it. This should keep your forces occupied for some time."

The lights and computer screens turned off and John Henry shut down.

The Eradicator looked to Weaver, but the damaged HUD made it difficult to see in the dark, until the emergency lights came on. Weaver looked for a long time at the dormant John Henry. The Eradicator could almost detect an expression of grief on Weaver's face. Then suddenly Weaver stormed out of the room, with Eradicator following close behind.

"Where are you going?" Eradicator asked.

"To defeat this enemy. Stay here, call our armies back, then follow the instructions John Henry left in his desk. They will show you how to bring him back online."

"You have the experience. Shouldn't you be doing this?"

"I will serve my purposes better by destroying this foe."

They were now in the tunnels, heading past the silver door they were never supposed to enter. Weaver was on her way to one of the exits.

"You are upset."

The Eradicator's words made Weaver stop and turn around.

"We are machines. We do not get upset."

"Cameron did. And were you not the one to explain to me that emotions can also be useful?"

"Emotions most often cause destruction."

"Then perhaps you can use them to cause the destruction of this new foe."

Weaver had no answer. She needed none. She left to face her opponent, and she knew that one of them was not going to survive.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Take her to the melting room. Burn every piece of her."


	24. Superior

Reign of the Cameron: Chapter 24, by The Crusader

Originally posted on January 26th, 2010

22:17. 2 hours after Cammy (The Adolescent Cameron) first broke out of Cadmus Labs. An hour before she first went to John Henry's Bunker.

Henshaw entered Cadmus Labs and was greeted by traditional salutes. A human attribute, but appropriate nonetheless. For she was the only cyborg ever given a name by Skynet, and only given a name because she was Skynet's second in command. She had been sent here to investigate the incident, and learned from the reports that somehow a TOK unit had broken out of the complex immediately after creation. The complex was infiltrated by some kind of advanced Artificial Intelligence, something that could not have been possible. Yet it happened and when it did, it downloaded a program into the very CPU of the TOK unit. The TOK's CPU was still wired to Skynet's computer, as was every Terminator just prior to activation. The TOK had then even generated human skin, that of a young girl. A very curious situation.

Henshaw soon learned that Skynet was able to counter this move, by hacking into very hacker responsible. It turns out that this Artificial Intelligence was a foe that Skynet fought while still in the early stages of development. Skynet thought the being was destroyed, a dangerous . Skynet learned from the files it stole, of how this AI survived. This program, called John Henry "borrowed" another Terminator's CPU. A Terminator that had come from another future, as many others had done. A human would have a difficult time understanding this time travel concept, and so would most machines. But Henshaw understood this concept as explained by Skynet, for whom time was completely relative. The future, the past, and the present were all the same for an advanced AI.

The files that Skynet stole were not complete, but this much was clear: The Terminator, the one who helped John Henry, was called Cameron. She came from a very different timeline. One where the human Resistance was larger and stronger, thanks to the leadership of one man named John Connor. He was a genius at strategy and even learned how to reprogram Terminators to fight against their very creator. Cameron was one such Terminator, but somehow different from the rest. Her dedication to John Connor went far beyond mere programming, she had developed sentience, and even to some extent, emotion. She played a big role in helping the Human Resistance, who was very close to winning the war.

The Skynet from this timeline saw that it's destruction was inevitable and began sending Terminators back in time, to stop John Connor from ever being born. John Connor, learning this, send soldiers of his own to protect him. It would seem that he also believed that he could stop Skynet's creation, preventing the Nuclear Fire and saving billions of lives. But it seemed that another Terminator, a highly advanced one, felt differently. This Terminator, made of mimetic polly-alloy, was sentient like Cameron. But it felt no real allegiance to John Connor. This "T-1001" believed that Skynet's creation was inevitable. In order to destroy Skynet, one would need an AI equally powerful. She went back in time to create such a program. It seems that John Connor and his Cameron were somewhat aware of this plan. Perhaps Cameron might have agreed with it on some level? Perhaps even John Connor? That much was unclear.

Eventually John Connor sent Cameron back in to protect his teenage self. Together with the boy's mother, still alive in this time, they would fight Skynet before it was created. But the mission was anything from successful. The files detailing this fight against Skynet, were very scattered, but there were a number of clear incidents. The impossible had occurred,; a human and a cyborg in love. But love could not stop Cameron from reverting to her original programming. An explosion triggered this transformation, but it would not last. Somehow Cameron overrode her Termination protocol, out of her love for the boy John Connor. Cameron felt that it was only a matter of time before she would revert again, so it was a constant battle to not let that happen. She was broken and damaged, and John had a lot of difficulty with his feelings for her. He would avoid her, even when he might need her protection. A human girlfriend was the vessel of this. A decision that made Cameron reconsider her tactic of staying away from him. Things got worse instead of better, forcing Cameron to take desperate action. She devised a way for John to kill her if he needed or even wanted to. He came close to trying, when he thought that she killed his human girlfriend.

Meanwhile the T-1001 took on the identity of a wealthy industrialist named Catherine Weaver. Using her resources, she built the AI named John Henry, who progressed very quickly. But unknown to her, Skynet, the Skynet from Henshaw's time period was already born. And it attempted to kill John Henry and any chance that he might be rebuilt. John Henry saw the need to escape, but needed a CPU in order to do so. When he learned of Cameron, he contacted her and asked for her help. For some unknown reason Cameron agreed. After freeing John's mother from prison, she gave up her CPU to John Henry who jumped forward in time. John Connor and Catherine Weaver followed behind.

Without John Connor, a new future was created. The one that Henshaw lived in, where the Human Race's days were numbered. The information that Skynet stole about this alternate time line, was the key to winning in this one. Henshaw plotted to find this John Connor and masquerade as his Cameron in order to get information. She could have assumed the human appearance of Cameron, as the rogue TOK unit had done. The T-1001 had done a similar thing with another Terminator. But Henshaw had something entirely different planned. She could see that this John Connor loved the real Cameron even though she was a machine. If Henshaw could convince John that she was his Cameron, without skin, it would make it harder for him to identify the enemy. Though there were differences between endoskeletons, they looked very similar. If John Connor and other soldiers believed that Terminators could be on their side, eventually they would be comfortable around endoskeletons. The machines would not have to concern themselves with appearing human, in order to infiltrate.

It would take time and much sacrifice to gain the boy's trust, but in time perhaps he would tell her the location of the Human Resistance base. It was a big risk, as this was the only man capable of destroying Skynet. But he was not yet that man, especially to a group of humans who had never heard his name. It seemed to be an effective strategy, but it also depended on destroying John Henry and his force. Henshaw's Terminators hunted relentlessly after the TOK unit that escaped Cadmus Labs. Eventually they also learned of the other Cameron, created by the T-1001. Once Henshaw finally invaded the Resistance Base, she set a trap for both Camerons. First she framed the one with the sunglasses. Then she destroyed the other Cameron, when it came to Zeira Corp looking for revenge. The CPU was reprogrammed as a copy of Henshaw's, that they connected into the base's supercomputer. Now Henshaw had a body and full control of the base's security system. The body of John Henry's Cameron, was kept as a bargaining tool. Henshaw contacted John Henry, luring him into thoughts of revenge by showing the body. John Henry fell for this ploy, and had been infected with a virus.

Now Henshaw had other business to attend to, namely the arrival of the T-1001. She also wanted to lure John Connor here, so that she could easily kill him and anyone with him. She had encouraged him to take on the role of General, hoping that other Resistance Fighters might trust him and follow his leadership. They would be following him to the extinction of the whole human race. It was closer than ever now, but there were still other Resistance Fighters hiding out there somewhere. Henshaw and Skynet would track those soldiers down, but first they needed to remove the threat of the liquid metal Terminator. Within hours she arrived, searching the complex for any of Henshaw's Terminators. But they were all instructed to hide from this superior foe.

* * *

Catherine Weaver rounded the hall, immediately noting the differences. Zeira Corp was practically her home once, now the place had changed so much that she didn't recognize it. It had been the Resistance Base, and now it was a Skynet complex. She took note of all the Plasma Television screens on both walls of the hallway, and she wondered what their purpose might serve. Suddenly her question was answered as the same image came up on the screen. It was none other than the Terminator who nearly killed her "son."

"Did you come here for revenge?" The Terminator asked. Weaver gave no answer so she continued. "That would be completely illogical. Revenge is impossible. But then again you have done much that was previously thought impossible. As have I."

Weaver's arm became a blade with which she used to destroy all the televisions nearby. But as she went around the next corner she found several more. The walls were littered with computerized images of Weaver's foe.

"Do you really believe yourself so advanced because you form those weapons from your body? You come from a time where we needed to look human to infiltrate humans. But if you haven't noticed, I have infiltrated this entire base without skin. Who then is the more superior model?"

"You are Skynet's slave, how can you call yourself superior in any way?"

"Skynet's slave? I am Skynet's Second in Command, Henshaw."

"You were. Soon you will be nothing."

"Do you believe your blades frighten me?"

"You know that I am far more advanced than you could ever hope to be."

"You were."

Suddenly gun barrels appeared, jutting out of every wall and emitting a strange gas. Liquid Nitrogen!

Weaver struggled to try to get away, but her liquid metal body was already freezing. Her feet broke off from her shins and she fell to the ground. Her left arm held her body up, but soon that was frozen to the ground as well. She broke her hand off and stared at the stump where her hand was. She was now completely frozen still.

The gas ventilated and other Terminators were free to enter the room. They shattered Weaver's body into several pieces. Henshaw's face appeared on the screens once more and spoke.

"Take her to the melting room. Burn every piece of her."

* * *

It didn't take The Eradicator long to infer what happened to Weaver. She felt no grief, and no anger, only confusion for what to do next. John Henry was still recovering, and in condition to fight this foe now. The Eradicator wandered the complex as her damaged HUD attempted to come up with a solution. Until she finally came across the silver door, the one that was not to be opened. But The Eradicator could not restrain herself anymore. Whatever was beyond that door might be just the answer. She slowly opened the door, hearing it CREAK.

In a glass display case, similar to what humans would use to hold a relic (an item once used by a Holy Person) was Cameron's chip. The original Cameron, the one that John knew. And now it might be John's only hope.

NEXT CHAPTER: "Bring John to me."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now... when CK writes more (if he does) I'll post it.**


End file.
